Pick Your Label
by Mercedes88
Summary: How does one define a relationship? Especially a new one between well-loved superhero and an intrepid reporter? That’s what Lois and Clark will have to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville, etc.  
Summary: How does one define a relationship? Especially a new one between well-loved superhero and an intrepid reporter? That's what Lois and Clark will have to figure out.

Note: I should have an update on Until You in the next few days, but couldn't resist posting this one. Hope you enjoy! Would love feedback!! R&R please!!

**Pick Your Label**

Things had changed between Lois and Clark.

Drastically.

Long gone were the days of ignoring the chemistry between them or pretending the other was just another annoyance on a very bad day. Since declaring their mutual attraction, and Lana's subsequent departure, there was no longer a need to tiptoe on eggshells.

Now, they lobbed them at each other with reckless abandon. They stomped on them. Scrambled them. Then fed them to each other for breakfast.

In bed.

Not that they'd done anything more than sleeping, mind you, but sometimes that was more than enough. Especially with the kissing.

Oh, God, the kissing.

It went on for hours. And hours. Intensely. Passionately. Dangerously close to pushing them over the point of no return. For Lois, if they hadn't made out twice by noon, it was not a good day. For Clark, the benchmark was three.

Oh, they still fought. Only, now their fights had taken on a whole new level of gamesmanship. They weren't always about who was right. Or if there was even a valid reason to find out who was right. It was about when they would make up. How…where…and who would say 'sorry' first.

Today was no different.

The bickering began that morning at the Kent farm and followed them to the Daily Planet. The cause: a certain mild-mannered reporter's wardrobe.

"Claaarrk…" Lois drew out his name like the whistle of a train.

"I already told you no, Lois. A million times." Clark's exasperated sigh entered the bullpen before he did. "I don't even know why we are still having this discussion."

Lois tossed her coat in the general direction of her desk, oblivious to where it landed, and followed the Man of Stubborn to his desk. Perching herself in her usual spot, she didn't even give him a chance to settle in. "We are having this discussion because it's important to me."

Clark bit back a groan. Great. Emotional blackmail.

Leaning back in his chair, he prepared for the onslaught. She did not disappoint. "Clark, this is the first award's ceremony I've been invited to. You do understand what that means, right? This is like the ultimate acceptance into the secret world of reporters."

His annoyance quickly turned to amused admiration as the wild wave of her hands only added to her ridiculously adorable attempt to make her case. "No sneaking in. No making up stories to sneak in. No reporting. Just dinner and dancing and…making fun of other people. And out of everyone in the entire universe I want to share it all…" She reached over and trailed her fingers down the side of his face as her expression softened to an imploring sigh. "…with you."

"Awww, Lois…" Clearly on to her game, Clark gently removed her hand. Kissed it. "…that's sweet." Then let it drop. "But no."

She rolled her eyes in response.

The pout that next appeared on her face prompted a further explanation. "As much as I love that you want me to be your date this evening, I hate wearing tuxes. With a passion. I don't think you really know just how much I loathe the things. Besides, I have a ton of work to do at the farm…"

"Would it help if I told you how gorgeous you look in a tux?" Lois tried another tactic: pure flattery.

"You've never seen me in a tux."

"I have too." Lois shot back. "Remember our prom?" Her gaze raked over him in a way that was clearly not intended for the crowded bullpen. The seductive tone that accompanied that look sent heat to face and shiver down his spine. "God, you looked so delicious it took everything in my power to resist ripping it off and having my way with you there on the dance floor."

Though his cheeks reddened with a sudden blush, his baby blues pinned her with the truth. "As I recall you were pushing me into someone else's arms that night."

"Like I said…" Her voice hardened slightly at the Lana slip up. But she pursued her target with her usual pit bull determination. "…everything within my power."

Clark chuckled. "This must really mean a lot to you to invoke Lana's memory."

"It means the world." For the first time since the discussion began, the sincerity in Lois' hazel eyes was not lost on Clark.

With a speed that left Lois breathless, Clark pushed his chair back, jumped up and invaded her personal space, taking no prisoners. Leaning down till their eyes met, he put both hands on the desk beneath her, effectively trapping her in a human cage from which she had no desire to escape.

Her eyes glazed over they way they always did when looking into his. It was in those moments, Clark Kent felt a surge of power that well exceeded any of his natural born gifts. It was the power to make her happy. And it meant the world to him.

"Ok."

The whisper against her lips was so soft she almost missed it. An eyebrow rose. "Ok?"

He succeeded in stopping the smile from moving across his lips, but the sparkle in his eyes was undeniable. "Ok."

Lois squealed her delight and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

His laughter joined hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "I cannot believe you talked me into being your trained monkey for the evening."

Lois pulled back as an appropriate pout graced her lips. "Aww, baby. Don't be so hard on yourself. No one expects you to be trained…"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Clark rolled his eyes and reluctantly released Lois as she gingerly jumped to the ground and out of his arms.

The bounce in her pony tail matched the grin on her face as she plopped into her chair and began booting her computer. She was so happy she was practically humming. In fact, she was. And if Clark wasn't mistaken, it was a White Snake power ballad.

The grin on his face was so wide he expected his face to break in two any second. As he turned his attention to his screen, he was finding it rather difficult to concentrate. That may have had something to do with the incredibly sexy reporter sitting at the desk across from him. But that was just a guess.

"Linda, please accept this as my…" Lois read out loud as her fingers flew across the keyboard. "…R.S.V.P. to the dinner tonight. Will be attending with my _fabulous _boyfriend, Clark Kent."

Clark's head snapped up. "What…what did you just say?"

Lois' head popped around the screen. "I _said_ you were fabulous. But don't worry, I didn't really type it. We don't want to let _that _particular cat out of the bag, do we?"

Ignoring her playful wink, Clark began to stutter. "No…uh, I…I meant…what did you say…after that?"

Confused by Clark's question and sudden bumbling of the English language, Lois looked back at her screen and read. "Will be attending with my boyfriend, Clark Kent." She looked back around the screen at Clark. "Clark? Are you ok?"

"Uh…" The sudden paleness of his skin and the trouble he seemed to be having breathing catapulted Lois out of her chair and to his side.

"Clark?"

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" Lois's concern was growing by leaps and bounds. "Clark, what's wrong?"

"I uh…" He cleared his throat and forced himself to focus on steadying a heartbeat that had suddenly run off with his body's ability to function normally. "I guess…that's just not a…a term I would have…chosen. You know, to describe us."

"Oh." The concern in Lois' eyes turned first to confusion then to pain. "Oh, I see."

Their gazes locked for a moment.

Lois was the first to look away. Her forced smile, the way she blinked rapidly as if trying to dislodge the hurt so evident in her eyes was enough to break Clark's heart. He reached out to touch her, but she backed away at that precise moment, oblivious to his attempt.

In true Lois fashion, she began to ramble. "You know, you're right. I mean, labels like boyfriend and girlfriend, they're so prosaic, aren't they? And what do they mean anyway, right? Take us for instance. Though we are friends, you are certainly no boy. And I stopped being a girl when I was seven. Hence, the term would not fit. Besides, I'm not one to use labels anyway."

"Lois…" Clark came to stand in front of her, the plea in his voice was undeniable as he reached out and took her hands in his.

"Oh, God!" Immediately pulling her hands out of his, Lois flew to her desk in a flurry of activity that made Clark's super speed seem slow. "I just remembered. I have meeting with a…a source. I've gotta go."

"Lois." Clark blocked her way. "Listen to me. You misunderstood…"

"Seriously, I would love to stay here and thumb through the thesaurus with you, but gotta pay the bills, right?" She playfully knocked him on the arm with her fist and side stepped him with uncharacteristic speed. "Oh, and Smallville…" It was evident that hard-as-nails Lois was back and slipping that armor in place, right around her heart. "…its ok if you don't show tonight. I've flown solo before."

With that, she disappeared.

And with that, Clark Kent felt like an alien searching for his home.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville, etc.  
Summary: How does one define a relationship? Especially a new one between well-loved superhero and an intrepid reporter? That's what Lois and Clark will have to figure out.

Note: Sorry it's taken so long on this one. Quick note of explanation—I'm HUGE Clois fan, but love Lollie as well. Tess/Oliver isn't really doing it for me on the current show so I'm pretending she never existed in this story. Not that it's a huge deal—just thought I'd explain. ;) Everything else should be according to current storyline. Hope you enjoy! Would love feedback!! R&R please!!

**Pick Your Label: Chapter 2 **

Jimmy Olsen flew into the bullpen like the Daily Planet was on fire and its location was in his pants.

"CK! Chief wants copy on that train derailment, like, yesterday." Skidding to a halt at the newbie's desk, Jimmy impatiently snapped his fingers in front of an oblivious Clark Kent's face. "Ck? Yo! Earth to Space Cadet."

"Hi, Jimmy."

Blinking at Clark's obvious lack of urgency, Jimmy's words took on an unusually staccato rhythm. "Hey. Did you hear me?"

"What?" Clark managed, though his attention never strayed from his cell phone and the tiny keypad he was accosting with an oversized finger. "Uh…right. Derailment." Grabbing a piece of paper off his desk he absently handed it to Jimmy. "Right here."

Olsen glanced at the list Clark handed him, instantly knowing this was the not the story he was looking for. He read aloud. "Girlfriend. Partner. Significant other. Ck? What is this? The derailment of the train or your love life?"

_That_ got Clark's attention.

"What?" His eyes strayed to the paper in Jimmy's hands and his cheeks flushed blood red. "Oh. Sorry." He snatched the page out of Jimmy's hand and replaced it with one with actual sentence structure. "Here."

"Great!" Concerned about the longevity of his life, Jimmy skimmed the story long enough to be sure it was, in fact, the derailment story then turned to a passing intern. "Hey. To the Chief. Stat. Or your head is on the chopping block."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jimmy relaxed and turned his full attention to an obviously distracted Clark. "You ok, CK?"

Clark didn't answer. He hit the 'Send' on the keypad.

And waited.

And waited.

And…

Clark's shoulders rose and fell with a deep sigh of frustration as the screen remained blank, evidence that his latest missive was, as the others, being ignored. Tossing the phone on his desk, Clark leaned back in his chair and hung his head in apparent defeat.

After a moment of contemplation, he spoke. "Jimmy, can I ask you something?"

Jimmy pulled up a chair, straddling it backwards. "Sure."

"When you and Chloe were dating…" Clark's curious gaze met Jimmy's. "…what did you call her?"

Not quite understanding the question, Jimmy answered the only way he could. "Uh…Chloe."

"No, I mean, what did you _call_ her." Clark repeated, hoping to not have to go into too many details. He'd always been uncomfortable discussing his relationships, and this one with Lois was certainly no exception.

"Riiiight." Apparently catching on, Jimmy's face split into a knowing grin. "You mean Pookie Buns and Hot Lips Sullivan."

"Ew. Not…" Mildly disturbed, Clark responded meekly. "…exactly."

"Is something wrong, CK?" Jimmy asked suddenly. "I mean, if there was, I hope you know that I consider you, you know, one of my best friends. You can talk to me about anything."

"Anything?" Clark didn't sound convinced.

"Annny-thing." Jimmy rocked back with a confident grin.

"O-k." Pulling in a large quantity of air, Clark began and didn't stop until it was all out on the table. Each word he uttered was more agitated than the last.

"I said something insanely stupid to Lois this morning. I mean, this screw up was colossal. And now…now she's back to calling me Smallville and avoiding me like the plague. She practically broke our date for this evening after spending most of the morning badgering me into going with her. I _think_ we're having a fight but I can't be sure because this is not like any fight we've ever had before. Yelling, I can handle. Lois Lane death stares, bring 'em on. But this silent treatment…I…I'm at a loss. She won't answer any of my calls and keeps ignoring the texts I send. I don't know where she is…and if I have to spend another hour like this, I'm going…to lose…my mind."

The grin vanished from Jimmy's face. "Lois. Riiight." His gaze shifted as if searching for a lifeline out of the murky pool he's unwittingly jumped into. "Uh, you know, CK, I may not be the best person to…you know…help you on this." As Clark's expression registered further defeat, Jimmy hastened to offer a suggestion. "Why don't you talk to Chloe? She's much better in the Lois department than I am."

"But you just said…"

"Ck? Can I tell you something?" Jimmy glanced around. "I know now that Chloe and I are married, Lois is family and all, but dude…" Jimmy leaned forward in the chair and lowered his voice. "…she still scares me."

Clark actually chuckled as a knowing smirk tilted his lips. "It's ok, Jimmy." He patted Jimmy on the back and blew out a heavy breath as his expression sobered. "She scares me too."

---

With a sharp sigh and a shake of her head, Lois Lane hit 'Ignore' for the tenth time in about as many minutes. She had to give it to Smallville, if he was anything, it was persistent.

But 'persistent' wasn't going to cut it this time. She needed space. She needed a place to think. And to feel.

That's why after her hasty escape and a quick jaunt through the streets of Metropolis, Lois found herself in a park. A quiet, secluded park with only a few people taking advantage of the beautiful day.

Clark's reaction had clearly thrown her for a loop. And shaken her confidence to its core. After everything they'd been through together, all the progress they'd made, she felt like they were back to square one. Or at least square one of the romantic part of their…whatever.

She didn't even know what to call it anymore.

_Lana._

Lois swatted the name and all the doubts that came with it out of her mind. Surely, that wasn't the reason. Clark had said it was over. That _he _was over _her_. Still. Lois hadn't been there for the grand finale of _Clark and Lana: The Sequel, Part Five_. She'd only gotten the rave reviews from…well, the leading man himself.

He was a little sparse on details.

The movie reel that kept rolling through _her_ mind was an interrupted kiss during a dance at her cousin's wedding. And the look on Clark's face when he saw the love of his life walk through the door.

Somehow, over the past few months, Clark had managed to blur that image little by little. With each blazing kiss, every tender caress. Every time he flashed that brilliant smile of his in her direction, that look faded away.

And Lois was blissfully happy.

Until this morning.

Finding a bench, Lois pulled out the notebook she'd been scribbling in since leaving Clark, her newly dubbed King of Clueless. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she scanned the fruits of her frantic labor.

Boyfriend. _Vetoed by said BF._

Significant Other. _Not even sure what that means._

Partner. _In his dreams._

Lover. _In _**my**_ dreams._

Companion. _Not till the geriatric ward…_

Lois let out a groan. "And you call yourself a writer."

Glancing up, a sight captured her attention.

A young man and woman, about her age, were sitting on a bench across from her. Actually, sitting wasn't _all_ they were doing. A wicked grin spread over Lois' face. Jumping up from her seat, she made a beeline to the excessively PDAish couple.

"Hey! You two. Excuse me. Yeah, you, sucking face. What exactly do you call yourselves? I mean, are you like…boyfriend and girlfriend or live-ins? A couple, perhaps? Or are you just hooking up?"

The stunned couple looked at each other and after one moment of silent communication, they…ran.

"Hey!" Lois called out after them. "Hey! Come back here! I just wanted to know!" Throwing her hands up in exasperated frustration, Lois threw out a question to no one in particular. "Gah! What's wrong with people nowadays? Can't even ask a simple question any more…"

"Lois?"

Lois spun in the direction of the unexpected, but familiar voice. "Oliver! Hey!"

"What's going on?" His gaze shifted from her exasperated face to the quickly retreating couple. "Why were you grilling that poor couple?"

Instead of answering his question, Lois latched on to his description, her eyes beginning to shine with excitement. "So, you would call them a couple."

"Uh…they…" Chocolate brown eyes narrowing in confusion, Oliver Queen's answer seemed more like a question. "…seem…to be?"

Pit-bull on the loose, Lois pressed. "Not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, that's kinda the same thing, isn't it?" Ollie's bewilderment deepened. "Lois, what's going on? Why the jaunt through the Thesaurus of Relationship Labels?"

Once again ignoring his question, Lois asked another. "Can I ask you something?"

"Suuure." Ollie responded, sounding not so sure after all.

"When we were dating…were you embarrassed to call me your girlfriend?"

Ollie smirked as his amused gaze shifted knowingly.

"Well, I guess that answers that." Clearly miffed, Lois turned on her heel so quickly, her ponytail nearly hitting Ollie in the face.

He waited till she'd taken a few steps before stopping her with his response. "Still haven't gotten over that urge to jump to conclusions, have you?" He waited till she turned to face him, her expression a mixture of defiance and vulnerability. He hoped his answer would erase both. "As I recall, you were the one that broke up with me. Twice."

She approached him slowly, warily. "Technically, it was only once."

"But I came back to Metropolis _for_ you, so…" His gaze softened with his tone. "…theoretically, it was…" He held up two fingers and wiggled them in response.

"So…you weren't." From the look on Ollie's face, Lois took a pretty safe leap. "Embarrassed, I mean."

As if unconsciously keeping his hands from temptation, he stuffed them in his pockets. "Lois, you are gorgeous, intelligent, and sexy as hell. Out of all the women I've known in my life, you were the first one that made me feel like _I_ was the pauper whenever we walked into a room together." His gaze felt like a gentle caress. "And you were the only one that I couldn't forget."

"Really?" The vulnerability in her voice matched her eyes.

"Really." Ollie answered honestly before tucking away his own errant feelings and becoming the friend she needed. "But that's not the point, is it? You and Clark are."

"So, you know."

"Heard it through the grapevine." He guided Lois to the bench vacated by the scared couple. After taking a seat, Ollie leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know, I'm glad Clark finally opened his eyes to the most beautiful thing in his life. And I'm happy for you…" He gauged her expression. "…if you're happy."

"I am." Releasing a sigh, Lois leaned back, her gaze shifting to a not so distant past. A flood of thinly veiled pain filled her eyes. "I was. Until this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"I called him my boyfriend and he freaked." She shrugged. "He said he wouldn't have chosen that word to describe us. And now…" She paused in an effort to control the sudden shaking in her voice. "…I'm wondering…just where we stand."

"I see."

The tone of his voice pulled her gaze to his face. "You do."

"Perfectly." Ollie answered with a shrug.

"Then would you care to enlighten an old flame as to why she's burning her current relationship to a crisp?"

"I'm sure that's not the case." Ollie chuckled before offering a serious analysis. "Look, Lois, I know Clark. He over thinks everything, from which plaid to wear on a given day to every manipulative move of Lex Luthor's. And you…" He couldn't help the slight grin that tilted his lips. "…well, you're a force of nature."

The voice of experience continued. "You blow into a guy's life like a hurricane and before he knows it he's doing and saying things he swore he never would. My guess is, Clark has been so busy actually _being_ with you and feeling…a host of amazing new things…that he's not had a chance to analyze what it all means. When you labeled him your boyfriend, it jump started his brain."

"Great. Just what I needed--a thinking Clark." Lois quipped, prompting another chuckle from Oliver. "Why can I not learn to keep my mouth shut?"

"Because a mouth that beautiful should always be in motion." Ollie sent her a playful wink.

Lois rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle push. Her sigh filled the silence between them and Ollie was content to leave her to her own thoughts. In fact, Ollie was content to just share the same space with her. He'd missed her. More than he cared to admit, even to himself.

Before long, the thoughts churning in her brain spilled out of that mouth she couldn't keep shut.

"You know…" She cleared away the sudden lump in her throat. "…it probably doesn't help that the only real relationship he's ever been in was with Lana."

"And then there's that." Ollie agreed rather drolly as he leaned back against the bench.

"Oh, Ollie, who am I kidding?" Lois turned to Oliver suddenly. The nagging fear she'd managed to tuck into the darkest parts of her heart wouldn't be denied a voice any longer. "Everyone knows Lana is the love of Clark's life. There's no way I can even come close."

Ollie agreed. To a point. "She had a hold on him, it's true. And when she left, the wounds went deep."

"I know. I was there."

"Then you also know Clark doesn't move on easily. And if he's found a way to move on with you, Lois…" His gaze met hers. "…that's major. I really think you're selling yourself short."

"Am I?" Lois questioned. "Or am I just setting myself up for the biggest heartbreak of my life? I mean, does anyone ever really get over their first love? Isn't his reaction today just more evidence that he, in fact, isn't?"

Seeing the pained uncertainty in her eyes and knowing more than he was allowed to admit, Oliver chose his words carefully. "I can't speak for Clark, but I do know there's something profoundly compelling about you, Lois Lane. If anyone _can_ reach Clark and move him past Lana Lang, it's _you_."

The part of Ollie that still longed for Lois, still wanted to protect her, the part that knew Clark's fears and understood letting go for a greater good, couldn't lie. "But it won't be easy. Clark being Clark, it may take some time. Clark being Clark, there are no guarantees."

"The question is…are you brave enough to take that risk?"

--

"You said what?"

Taking Jimmy's advice and attempting to avoid the aforementioned insanity, Clark found Chloe at her apartment above The Talon.

And confessed his blunder.

"I know." Clark agreed with this accusation in her voice. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Uh…" Chloe chuckled at Clark's choice of words. "…stupid is not a term I would have chosen. You know, to describe the situation."

Hearing his own words thrown back at him in modified form, Clark sank down onto the couch with a groan. "Man, that sounds unbelievably…stupid."

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "Think of how Lois must have felt. Especially hearing it from you." Taking slight pity on her obviously distraught best friend, Chloe dropped the teasing and went straight to the point. "You know, Clark, I'm usually one hundred percent in your corner on everything non-Lois related. When it comes to the two of you, I'm all about Switzerland. It's the only way I can stay sane."

Grabbing a pot of coffee from the stove, Chloe approached the sitting area and poured a fresh cup for both of them before settling down across from Clark. "But I've gotta admit, I'm with Lois on this one." She paused and pinned him with a questioning look. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I mean…" Clark sighed and absently stirred his coffee. "…we haven't really discussed things, you know?"

"Things?"

"Our relationship." Clark clarified. "Where we stand…exactly."

"Well, given what little I've seen the past few months, 'boyfriend' is a more than reasonable assumption on Lois' part." Chloe admonished, thinking back on the numerous times she'd accidentally stumbled into a 'private conference', as they dubbed their interrupted make out sessions. "So, unless you're only using my cousin for sex…"

"What? No! We haven't even…" Clark's innocent eyes widened and his cheeks instantly flushed with embarrassment. His horrified expression was enough to denounce any assumptions she'd made.

Chloe chuckled and threw up her hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. I get it. You've not gone there…yet." Shaking her head, Chloe rolled her eyes. "It won't be long, you know. The two of you can't keep your hands off each other."

"That's not true." Clark's blue eyes flashed defensively.

"No?" Chloe smirked. "Jimmy and I are newlyweds and our PDA's in private are even mild in comparison."

Instinctively knowing Chloe was right, he conceding the point without further struggle, though his admission was far from struggle-free. "Fine. I admit it. Lois and I have…ridiculously _incredible_ chemistry. And…we…enjoy pursuing that chemistry with…mutual enthusiasm." Ignoring Chloe's amused chuckle, a dark eyebrow rose as and adamant finger pointed in his friend's direction. "_But_ we're _so_ much more than just that."

"Glad to hear it." Chloe stated, sobering suddenly. "So why are we having this discussion?"

Clark blinked. "What?"

"If it's more than just…" Chloe resisted the urge to wiggle her eyebrows. "…chemistry, if you really care for Lois and you're obviously dating, why balk at the boyfriend label?"

Clark's gaze shifted, almost guiltily.

"Ah, I see." Chloe observed. "Lana."

His defiant gaze snapped back to hers. "It's not what you think."

"No?" An inquiring eyebrow rose. "Than what is it, exactly?"

"I don't know if I can explain."

"Try."

Chloe's command went unanswered. It was clear from his pained, contemplative expression that Clark was struggling. With the question. With the answer. With defining this new and exciting relationship.

She had missed so much, being kidnapped by that monster. She'd missed Lana's exit from Clark's life and Lois' subsequent entrance. She hadn't been back a week before she discovered the drastic change in their relationship. And since then, her focus had been on Jimmy and their own marriage while Lois and Clark seemed perfectly content to spend all their time with each other.

And now, Clark needed her help. But for the first time in a long time, Chloe could only guess at what was going on in that gorgeous head of his. So, guessing is exactly what she did.

"Lois isn't Lana."

"Believe me, Chloe…" Swallowing hard, Clark responded softly. "…I know that."

"So does she."

Clark's confused gaze met hers. "What do you mean?"

"She was there, Clark. Just like I was." She gently explained. "She witnessed it all, or as much of it as she needed to know that Lana will always be the love of your life."

Clark shook his head and opened his mouth to protest.

Chloe didn't give him a chance. "You think she doesn't compare herself and your relationship to _that_ every single day?" She paused. "She does. It's a miracle she's let you this close. She's taken a huge risk on you and you repay her by denying her a relationship status? Clark, unless you figure out a way to define what she is to you..."

"How do I do that?" The intensity of Clark's question shocked her. "How do I define something I have never felt before?"

"Clark…"

"This is bigger, Chloe." His open, earnest eyes pleaded with her to understand. "More. Deeper than…_anything_." He paused, contemplating his words. "I know Lois isn't Lana because Lana never made me feel this…"

"What?" Chloe prompted when Clark halted and blew out an unsteady breath.

"Safe." Clark whispered. "I'm safe with her. No matter who I am or what I'm dealing with, whether its meteor freaks or alien phantoms or just ordinary human evil, Lois is my haven. My constant. My gravity. She has been for a very long time, I was just too blind to see it."

"Wow." Chloe breathed, blinking away an unexpected film of tears. "This really is more than just chemistry."

"I told you." Clark noted, a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Chloe responded with a tilt of her lips. "Well, Kent. I don't envy you one bit."

"Why?" Clark blinked up at her in surprise.

"Because now you have to pitch this breaking news to Lois." Chloe purposely scrunched her face in uncertainty. "And after what you said this morning…"

Clark let out another groan. "Don't remind me."

Chloe chuckled. "Want a tip?"

Clark's grin was instant and eager. "From my source on all things Lois? You bet."

For the first time in a long time, Chloe didn't need to guess what to say. And she had fun saying it. "Given established chemistry…" Chloe grinned as she sent Clark a suggestive wink. "…I'd try the shirtless route…"

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Taking a quick break from BMS to update this one. Thanks for all the amazing feedback you all are giving me on all my stories. I really enjoy reading your reactions! Love to hear what you think. Hope you enjoy! :)

--

**Pick Your Label**

_**Chapter 3**_

**_--_**

The next time Clark Kent saw Lois Lane, he was, indeed, shirtless.

But certainly not in the way Chloe meant.

Or Clark intended...

After leaving Chloe's, Clark once again tried to reach Lois. To no avail.

He entered the Planet in a darker mood than when he left. This prolonged silence was driving him insane. That he prompted it, was killing him.

If he could just talk to her, he knew he could make her understand. He could make her see just how much he cared about her. How deep his feelings for her ran. She would see. He just knew she would.

Then again, _that_ would require a willing Lois Lane.

Clark sighed. _This_ was going to be a long day.

When Clark returned to his desk, it was to find a note taped to his computer monitor advising him the boss required his presence in her office. Not sure whether this meeting would result in a story assignment or another failed interrogation attempt to wheedle Lex Luthor based information out of him, Clark reluctantly trudged up to the top floor and made his way to Tess Mercer's office.

The door was open. Clark knocked. "Miss Mercer? I was told you wanted to see me."

Tess glanced up from her work. "Clark. Come in. Have a seat. And please…" Her gaze lowered as she signed her name to the paperwork in front of her then snapped the folder closed. She attempted a warm smile. "…call me Tess."

Moving the papers to the side, Tess leaned back in her chair and looked past him toward the still opened door. "I see Lane isn't with you."

"Uh, no." Clark stated, a bit confused by her use of Lois' last name, especially after giving him permission to use only her first. Not to mention, the note had said nothing about a meeting with both of them. So, this _wasn't_ going to be about Lex. Gut instinct told him it wouldn't be about a story either.

He quickly covered for his partner. "She's actually meeting with a source right now."

"Really. On what story?" Tess inquired as a slender eyebrow rose doubtfully.

"She didn't say."

Green eyes registered a hint of triumph. "That's fine. I'd rather speak to you about this alone anyway."

"Is…there a problem?" Clark's eyes narrowed warily.

"Actually, there is. But I'm confident we'll be able to reach a solution." Her pause emphasized her final word. "Together."

"Ok."

"It has come to my attention that you and Lane are dating." Tess pinned him with a penetrating gaze. "Is that true?"

Clark straightened in his chair, suddenly even more unsure of this conversation than before. "We are. Though at the moment, that particular confirmation may be in debate."

Ignoring his commentary, Tess continued what was beginning to feel like an inquisition. "And you've been dating for…how long?"

"Two months, five days, thirteen hours."

"I see." From the newly arched eyebrow, it was clear that she did.

Rising from her chair, ever-in-control Tess Mercer moved to the front of her desk till she was standing directly in front of Clark. She casually leaned back against the large wooden work space and crossed her arms in front of her. "Clark, are you aware it's against the Planet's policy for co-workers to form romantic attachments?"

Surprise registered on Clark's face. "Uh, no. No, I wasn't."

"Well, it is. So, at this point, you and Lane are obviously in violation of at least one, perhaps even more, policies." She paused to let that sink in. "What do you think we should do about this?"

"Well, for a start, I think Lois should be here for this discussion." Clark responded with an open gaze.

"But she isn't and you are so…" Tess shrugged. "…what should we do?"

Clark's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you already have something in mind?"

"You're sharper then you look, Kent." The upward curl of her lips, her suggestive tone, put a knot in Clark's stomach. "I like that. I like that a lot."

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Tess shifted as well. The effect was to give Clark a better view of the long legs supporting her small frame. And the deep slit in her skirt that revealed a flash of creamy skin. Clark quickly looked away.

"The way I see it there are two options. One…" She paused, knowing her suggestion would cause a reaction. She was anticipating it. "…I fire Lois."

"What?" Clark large blue eyes widened. "No! No, you can't!" The conviction with which he defended Lois was not lost on their boss. "She's…she's easily the best reporter you have."

"Really?" Tess smirked. "Based on the number of complaints I get about her, I'd say she's the most troublesome reporter I have."

"Look, I know Lois is a bit rough around the edges, but…" He stopped when he saw the roll of Tess' eyes. He amended his argument. And went for the truth. "Alright, fine. She's pushy and downright rude sometimes, but she gets the job done. And she gets it done better than anyone down there in the bullpen."

Not needing to stop for breath, he didn't. "Since Lois has been reporting, ninety percent of her stories have ended up on the front page, above the fold, I might add, and your readership has doubled. Her fan mail alone should tell you why. Anyone with good business sense would recognize her talent and reward her for it, not punish her for some random policy she was unaware of."

Tess was not unaffected. "I must say, your passionate defense of Ms. Lane is admirable. And somewhat convincing. We'll table that option." The relief in Clark's eyes was enough to prompt a warning. "For the moment."

"Good." Clark nodded, instantly getting her meaning. "So, what's the other option?"

"You and Lane stop dating."

That one hit Clark like a slap in the face. A disbelieving grin tilted his lips. The very idea was to Clark…unthinkable. "Uh, no. No, that is **not** an option. In fact, that's as far from an option as Pluto is from the sun."

Tess pushed herself away from the desk, shrugged and headed back to her chair. "Then I guess we're back to option number one." Her tone was dismissive. "Please tell Ms. Lane I'd like to see her when she arrives."

"No, wait." Clark jumped up from his chair. He felt the panic rising in his chest. Making his heart pound and his cheeks flush blood red. "What about…a third option?"

Surprised, Tess' curious gaze snapped to his face. "And what would that be?"

"I quit."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think. It didn't matter. If thought had been part of the equation, he would have come to the same conclusion.

"You…quit."

Clark squared his shoulders. "Yes. Effective immediately."

Tess clearly hadn't seen _that_ one coming. "I don't think you understand how serious this is, Clark. I'll be honest. I think you have a very bright future ahead of you in reporting. And as much as you rave about Lane's job performance, _I_ know you're a large part of her success." Though her flattery was sweet, there was a threat behind her eyes. "If you quit now, you'll never work in the newspaper business again. I'll make sure of it."

"I don't care." Standing his ground, Clark shook his head. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I won't let you take this away from Lois. It means too much to her." He raised his hand to stop Tess' obvious protest. "And I refuse to stop dating her. Because _she_ means too much to _me_."

Tess rocked back on her heels. "Well, I must say, that kind of devotion is…" Her gaze swept over him. And the predatory look she gave him was anything but professional. "…quite attractive. And rare. I wonder…would she do the same for you?" Coming back around the desk, Tess gazed up at him questioningly. "If she was the one standing here right now, would she give it all up to save you?"

"Does it really matter?" Clark responded, his face an unreadable mask. "As you said, she isn't here, I am."

Her eyes sparked with sudden appreciation. She took a step closer. Her voice softened. "Does she know what a gem you are?"

Clark's clear gaze never wavered. "I know what a gem she is. And if you're smart, which I think you are, so do you." He reached up and removed something from his shirt before handing it to her. "My badge."

He made it half-way to the door before she stopped him.

"Wait." The silence in the room indicated her struggle. "Perhaps…there is another option." Clark turned to face her. "I need a date to the awards ceremony tonight. Be my escort and I might be persuaded to forget this conversation."

His refusal was immediate. "I can't. I'm going with Lois."

"Lois isn't going." Tess informed him. His surprised expression suddenly gave Tess the upper-hand. "What? You didn't know? She called in about an hour ago and cancelled her R.S.V.P." The hint of a smile ghosted her lips. "I really get the feeling this relationship of yours is a one-sided deal." Slowly approaching him, her eyes never left his. "So, what do you say? Now that you're free?"

An eyebrow rose. "What about the no dating rule?"

"Oh, this isn't a date, Clark. This is…two colleagues attending a function together." Once again her gaze raked over him. "Don't worry. I don't think your boss will mind."

His eyes narrowed and a hesitant moment hung in the air. Something was off. It wasn't as if Tess had ever hidden her appreciation of his good looks, but this was…more. Something shifted in the air. The knot in his gut tightened. "No. I can't."

"Clark, it's not like I'm suggesting we get married or anything."

"Then what are you suggesting, Tess?"

She leaned in toward him, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial, seductive whisper. "You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours."

Mirroring her actions, Clark whispered back. "But I don't have an itch." He straightened and turned to go.

Something foreign flashed through her eyes as a snarl curled her lips upward. "Let's see what we can do about that."

Clark never saw it coming.

He hit the couch with a thud. In a heartbeat, Tess was straddling him. Pushing him down with a strength that was almost inhuman. Clark struggled against her, but it wasn't enough. There was no pain. There was no Kryptonite. But he was weakened just the same.

With one jerk, she ripped his shirt open and laughed at her triumph. She eagerly ran her hands over his chest and breathlessly leaned forward, his lips her obvious target. He twisted to the side avoiding the kiss and managed to grab her wrists, yanking them off him when a loud gasp suddenly filled the room.

Tess' head snapped to the side with a snarl and Clark's frantic gaze followed.

Then his heart plummeted.

For there, standing in the doorway, was one Lois Lane. With pain in her eyes, and sarcasm in her voice.

"Well. I guess I know now why 'boyfriend' isn't in your vocabulary."

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Here ya go…next chapter. Quick clarification—Lois does not know Clark's secret in this story. I haven't really brought it up till now because up till now, there wasn't much of a need. Now there is. :) Also my reference to 'Disclosure'...in case you don't know, it's an older movie where a female boss (Demi Moore) sexually harrasses a male subordinate in the office.

Thanks for the continued interest in this and the wonderful feedback! Hope you enjoy!!

--

**Chapter 4**

Everything happened in rapid succession.

A victorious Tess threw her head back and laughed.

A disgusted Lois spun around and disappeared.

A distraught Clark shouted after her.

"Oh, no! Lois, no! Nonononononononono!"

With Tess momentarily distracted, Clark tossed her like she was a ragdoll. Sliding and stumbling off the leather couch, he shot toward the door, slipped on a rug outside the office, plowed into an innocent intern and sent papers flying, like confetti shot from a cannon.

Glancing both ways, he caught sight of her swaying pony tail. "Lois! Wait!"

Of course, she didn't listen.

Bobbing and weaving through a suddenly crowded hallway, Clark kept calling to her. She kept moving. Though 'plowing through' would have been more accurate. From the back, it was like watching Moses part the Red Sea. And Clark was blocked by the tsunami of people left in her wake.

Pushing his way through, Clark managed to finally make it to the end of the hall and whipped around the stairs like his feet were on fire. If the stairs hadn't been so crowded, he would have risked using his super speed. As it were, it took three floors before he finally caught up to her on the landing.

"Lois, Lois, wait!" Grabbing her arm, he whirled her around. "You don't under—"

"No, no, wait! Let me guess!" She jerked away from his touch, her eyes blazing with anger. Hands in full animation. "I don't understand, right? How about…'it isn't what you think'. Or better yet…'she came on to me first'." Hands on hips, Lois issued a heated challenge. "Go ahead, Smallville, pick your excuse. Cuz guess what, pal, there's nothing you can come up with that I haven't heard before."

"Alright, Lois, fine." Clark practically spat out. "You _don't_ understand, it _isn't_ what you think and she _did _come on to me first! I'm telling you, _that_…" He gestured pointedly in the direction from which they came. "…what happened…something isn't right!"

"Wow. Pulling out the big guns. I'm impressed." Her pony tail hit his face as she whipped around and started stomping away.

"Lois, listen! Listen to me!" Clark grabbed her arm again, this time landing in front of her to block her advancement. "I'm trying to tell you something is up."

"Well, that's certainly one way to put it." Lois smirked suggestively.

"That's not what I…" Heaving a frustrated sigh, Clark tried to remain calm in the face of a beautiful, irrational storm named Lois. Semi-calm was as far as he got. "Look. Tess called me to her office to tell me there's some Planet rule about not dating co-workers and she…she gave me an ultimatum. We either had to stop dating or she was going to fire you."

"So, you…what? Sacrificed yourself and offered to pull a full 'Disclosure' on the office couch?" Her sarcasm gene was on overdrive. "How gallant of you."

"No! She pounced on me like I was her next meal. Her strength, Lois…" He glanced around then lowered his voice furtively. "…it wasn't human. Like she wasn't even Tess."

"So, what are you trying to say, Clark?" A disbelieving eyebrow rose. "That Tess Mercer is a meteor freak now?"

"I don't know. But I'm telling you, it wasn't normal."

Lois paused. For all of two seconds. "No. You know what isn't normal? The fact that I'm still standing here listening to this insanity." She pushed past him with such force, he fell back against the wall.

With a growl of frustration, Clark sped after her, catching up just in time to whisk her into a corner of the Planet's first floor hallway. Her back was against the wall. A massive, determined Clark blocked her way.

His impassioned argument continued. "Think, Lois, think! What you saw…is that me? Would I _do_ that? Would I purposely cheat? With Tess of all people?"

Lois stared at him. His cheeks were flushed with exertion. His eyes were wide with innocent pleading. She wanted to believe him. Oh, how she wanted to. She felt her heart constrict. And her breath catch.

And she felt herself falling. Falling into the intensity of those blue eyes. Falling into the gentle truth vibrating through every word. Falling into all the newly planted dreams she'd allowed to take root in the depths of her heart.

And she did believe him.

But deep inside, she knew this wasn't about Tess.

Like a foreign presence invading her thoughts, that nagging voice she'd tried to bury came roaring back to life.

And all those old, but always fresh, insecurities reared their ugly heads.

"No, you're right. You wouldn't cheat." Her voice was calm. Reasoned.

Clark looked relieved. There was a beat. "On Lana."

"Lana?" Clark felt like he'd been slapped.

"But hey, I'm obviously not her so…" She shrugged nonchalantly. It was a clearly defensive gesture. "…it's a whole new ballgame." Vulnerability was seeping through the defiance in her hazel eyes. Anger was giving way to resentment. Resentment to pain. "And you keep throwing me curve balls that, frankly, I'm not sure I can hit out of the park so…I think it's time to take my bat and go home."

She tried to sidestep him.

He instinctively moved to block her way. "No, wait, Lois. You're wrong. Lana has nothing to do with this."

"As usual…Lana has everything to do with everything."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Confused frustration flickered in his eyes.

Haunted gaze shifting, she dismissed the question with a shrug. "You know what? It doesn't matter."

"Lois." His voice gentling, Clark attempted to look into her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. "It matters to me."

She shook him off. "I'm sure it does." Her smirk was tight. Hard. Bitter. The distance in her eyes was painful to see. "Anything Lana related always has."

Chloe's words from earlier caught up with Clark. So _this_ is what she'd been thinking since this morning. This was the reason for her silence. Her avoidance. Her urge to bolt.

Well, he wasn't going to let her. Once and for all, no matter how long it took, or how fierce the battle, they were going to bury Lana's corpse and never look back. "Alright. That's it. You and I are going to have a serious discussion. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and headed for the exit, pulling her behind him as he went.

Lois jerked away and stumbled backward. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Clark whirled on her. "And I'm not going to stand here one more second letting you think Lana is our problem!"

Lois' expression crumbled. "God, how could I have been so stupid?" She took another step back and didn't even try to hide the hurt in her eyes. "You know, in all these years nothing…not reason, not instinct…" She chuckled. There was no joy in it. Only pain. "…hell, not even self-preservation…would move you from that girl's side. No matter how many times she broke you, you just kept coming back for more."

"Lois…"

"How could have I thought anything had changed?"

"Lois, _everything_ has changed!" Clark exclaimed, trying to reach her. Trying to break down those frustrating walls that were being erected with Herculean speed.

"Right. Which is why you nearly passed out when I called you my boyfriend, huh?" She crossed her arms, hugging herself. Protecting herself. Her voice suddenly sounded small. Her watery gaze met his. "Tell me, do you think you'll ever get over her? Or was that reaction reserved just for me?"

The question rocked him back on his heels.

This went so much deeper than he'd imagined. _She_ was in deeper than he thought.

She was in as deep as he was.

"Lois." He approached her cautiously, as one would a scared, wild animal or a traumatized child, Clark's gaze softened. His voice gentled. That she let him get close was a miracle. He tempted fate and reached out to cradle her face in his hands. "Look, Lois, I screwed up, ok? And it was a major one. I'm sorry…I'm so, so very sorry I hurt you. But it isn't what you think. Or why. If we could just go somewhere and talk…"

"Talk?" Hesitant hope flared in her eyes. "That's funny because that's exactly what I was going to suggest to you. I even cancelled our reservation for the ceremony tonight thinking we could go home and get things back on track. But now…" Her bottom lip was trembling.

"Lois, that's perfect. Let's do that, ok?" Still gentle. Still soothing. Grasping at anything and everything to keep her with him. "Let's get away from here and just take a moment. We can work this out. Together." A sweet smile touched his lips. His eyes blazed with emotion. The brush of his fingers against her skin warmed her from the inside out. "Together, Lois, we can do anything."

The pull was too great. Lois gravitated toward him. Her hands lifted of their own will and connected with his chest. Her trembling lips parted to answer him. Suddenly, an image flashed through her mind. The blurred image that had been floating on the edges of her sub-consciousness for the past three months. The image that often haunted her dreams. The image of his face the night Lana walked back into his life.

She snapped out of her daze. Her hands dropped. She stepped back.

Their connection was broken.

"No. We can't." Shaking her head dislodged a single tear. It slipped down her cheek. "It's too late."

He saw it happen. The shields coming up. The distance slipping into her eyes. Desperately, he tried to pull her back. With anything. Even anger. "Why? Because you walked in on what you thought was a make out session with a woman I've barely even noticed?"

"No. Because I don't want to play second fiddle to the love of your life and I don't have to be pummeled over the head to know there's no way I can win this game." She sounded weary. As if she'd been fighting a lifelong battle in the space of ten minutes. There was a hitch in her voice. "It's time to cut my losses and walk away."

"Lois, please…"

She refused to meet his gaze. Her back was straight. Her expression determined. Unmovable. "Let me go, Clark." Defiant eyes met his. "Let. Me. Go."

Momentarily defeated, without a word, he stepped aside.

Lois moved past him then stopped. "You know, I thought you were different. That _we_ were. I thought…we could have been something really special. But I guess you just save that single-minded devotion for Lana Lang and a rainy day, huh?"

Clark swallowed hard. All the words he wanted to say were stuck. In his throat. In the depths of his secret. In that space between his heart and his head.

A defensive and irrationally vulnerable Lois wouldn't have heard him anyway.

She cleared her throat and with it a host of thick emotions. Tears still clouded her eyes. "About breaking the rules. Don't worry, Boy Scout. I won't be the reason you get your hands dirty. Cuz this…" Her hand waved in the air between them. "…you and me…it's over. We're through."

He saw it coming. The impact of the blow still hit him. Hard. Harder than anything in his life ever had. Worse than Kryptonite. More agonizing than any pain Lana had ever inflicted.

As Lois Lane walked away, Clark knew.

He knew it like he knew his own name. Like he knew every curve of her face. Every fleck of gold in her hazel eyes.

This was it. She was the one.

His true love. His soulmate. His…Harley.

--

Clark Kent had unfinished business.

He stormed into Tess' office ready for a fight. Spoiling for one, actually. Instead, he found Tess sitting on the floor, her back against the couch. She was rubbing her head and swearing under her breath.

A guilty flush reddened his cheeks. He hadn't even considered he could have hurt her when he threw her off him. His only concern had been reaching Lois. Explaining things to her.

Precious little that had done him.

He hurried to Tess' side. "Tess. Tess, are you alright?"

"Clark?" She blinked up at him in confusion. "What…what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No." She winced when she tried to move. "One minute I was at my desk reading some copy and the next…"

Clark helped her move from the floor to the couch, concern growing in his eyes. "You mean you don't remember the conversation we had?"

Tess sank into the leather and leaned her head back. Her blank gaze shifted to Clark. "Conversation?"

"Yeah. You were going to fire Lois because of the Planet's no-dating rule?" Clark explained, that knot in the pit of his stomach began to tighten again. Something was off. In an interplanetary way. He could feel it.

"What are you talking about? There's no policy like that." Tess remarked before picking up on something he'd said. "Wait. Lois is dating? Who would be fool enough to take her on?"

His mind was whirling with possibilities. Scenarios. Enemies names. In his rapidly forming conclusion, Clark had a gut instinct. Now, he needed proof.

Taking a deep breath, Clark made sure he had her attention before continuing. "Tess, this is very important. I need you to tell me _exactly_ what you remember."

Her gaze shifted as she blinked away the fog invading her brain. "Well, like I said, I was at my desk reading copy when…" The realization in her green eyes was enough to convince him he was right.

"What?" Clark prompted.

"She came in."

"Who?"

"The one from a while back. You know, fiery red hair. Intent on finding her perfect mate. Killing anyone that got in her way."

"Maxima." Two and two quickly added up to one super-powered intergalactic queen with stalker issues. One that was willing to kill. Panic ripped through Clark's expression. "Oh, no. Lois."

And before Tess Mercer could blink, Clark Kent was gone.

--

She hated herself for crying.

Even more, she hated him for making her.

Well, _that_ wasn't exactly true. It wouldn't feel like her insides were being ripped apart if she didn't…

She slipped her keys into the car door. Then froze. The reflection in the side window spoke.

"Lois Lane."

Her head snapped up. Her mind began to race. Damn him. Clark had been right. She didn't need to be hit with the obvious to see it. Something was definitely not right about any of this. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite sure what any of 'this' was.

Yet.

She slowly turned around. "As if this day couldn't get any worse." Lois quipped fearlessly.

"Where is Kal-el?" The redhead asked.

"Kal what?"

"The man you call Clark Kent."

"Fixated much?" Lois shot back.

"Where is he?"

Lois practically snorted an expected response. "Probably sucking face with the Ice Queen. I'm sure you can catch up with him if you want to get in on the action." She turned back to the car and opened the door.

It slammed shut with a forceful snap.

She spun back around, angered confusion distorting her expression. "What the hell?"

"I am Maxima, Queen of Almerac."

"And your point is?"

"You can't have him. No matter how much he wants you."

"Yeah, right." Lois rolled her eyes. "I think you have the wrong double-L girl. That would be Lana Lang that you're looking for. Sorry I don't have her latest address, but I'm sure it's on the tip of Clark's tongue." She attempted once more to leave.

Maxima's green eyes narrowed. "You love him. More than I thought. More than you knew."

Lois blew out an exasperated breath and turned to face Maxima like she was nothing more than an annoying gnat. "Look, I don't know where you get your information, but he and I are through." Her movements were subtle. Barely discernable. "So, if you want him, you can have him. Have fun fighting Tess Mercer for him. I hear she's an animal."

"Tess was just a tool. A vessel." Maxima explained. Her voice was cold, robotic. "A convenient ruse to weaken the bond between you."

"And you know that…how?" Her hand slipped inside her purse.

"Because I was controlling her." Maxima simply stated as if that answered every question instead of raising a hundred more.

"Controlling her." Lois repeated.

"Yes. Her mind, and subsequently her actions. They were mine for the time needed, now she has been released." She quirked a brow. "It is a power I possess as Queen of…"

"Almanac." Lois supplied quite incorrectly, with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got it." Hazel eyes narrowed. "So, Tess the super-charged sex freak was really your creation." Lois shrugged. "Makes sense. Given the creator."

Maxima ignored the insult. "She has served her purpose and now, you will serve yours."

"Oh, really." Her hand grasped the hard metal. Good. Finally. Now, she could end this conversation. Just in time. She was beginning to run out of things to say. "And what would that be?"

Maxima smirked. "Bringing Kal-el to me."

"Look. I might be pissed at him right now, but handing him over to some life-sucking psycho sluttyanna…not gonna happen." Lois whipped out a gun from behind her and pointed it straight at Maxima's heart. "So if a throw down is what you're looking for…bring it."

A knowing smile tilted Maxima's lips. Her hand raised till it was parallel to the ground and pointed directly at Lois. Her smile widened.

It was hard to say what happened first, because it all seemed to happen at once. The gun flew out of Lois' hand. Lois was slammed backward against the side of her car and Maxima was holding Lois in a deadlocked grip by the throat. Lois struggled. To breath. To move. To get in a few good licks before she ultimately lost the battle.

Maxima touched one finger to Lois' forehead. Her eyes began to glow.

Pain ripped through Lois' head and she let out a scream that would send a chill through even the coldest blood. She felt as if something was leaving her. Then suddenly, it was over.

Maxima dropped Lois and laughed as she slumped against the car.

"Son of a…" Lois began.

And then Lois Lane's world went black.

--

He'd taken two steps down the hall when his phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open without looking at the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kal-el."

Clark stopped dead in his tracks. "Maxima?"

"What? Surprised I'm back?" Her voice was dripping with sweetness. "Or surprised I know your real name?"

His eyes turned steely. His jaw flinched. His voice lowered to a deadly whisper.

"Where is she?"

"She?"

The innocence of her question sent a boiling fire zipping through him. His knuckles turned white.

"Lois Lane. Where is she?"

"You're the one connected to her. You tell me." She taunted. "I look forward to seeing you…Kal-el."

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hey all--sorry for the randomness of my posts. Hope you don't mind...different stories hit me at different times. Here's the next part. Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear your thoughts!! Thanks much for your support!

--

**Chapter 5**

Panic and desperation drove Clark to the top of the Daily Planet. He spun in a circle, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to focus.

Why? Why now, when he needed most to hear her voice, couldn't he?

If Maxima so much as touched Lois. If she even thought about…

Teeth clenched and chest rising and falling with short, angry breaths, Clark forced himself to reject the only reason for Lois' silence.

The door burst open and John Jones came rushing through. "Clark! Clark, what's wrong? I got your message to meet…"

Clark spun to face him, his expression animated with the darkest of emotions. Rage. Vengeance. Raw, paralyzing fear. "It's Maxima. She's back and I think…no, I _know_ she has Lois. I have to find her. To get her back."

"Back up. Who is Maxima?"

"She dropped into town a while back, saying she was the queen of Almerac." That tidbit of information seemed to knock the unshakable John Jones back. Clark rushed on ahead. "She has…abilities. Powers to control someone's mind, their actions. I _have_ to get Lois away from her. And _you_ have to help me."

"Ok. Alright." John's hands raised a fruitless gesture to calm. "We will. Just focus on finding Lois…"

"What do you think I've been trying to do!?" Clark exploded. "I. Can't. Hear. Her."

Clark's watcher was not surprised by his reaction. His panic. His intensity. After all, he'd observed Clark and Lois for over a year now. Watched them work together, blow off steam together, grow closer. He'd seen the way they looked at each other. And he'd been aware of their recent shift in relationship status. It was only a matter of time till Clark realized just what Lois Lane had become to him.

It seemed that time was now.

"Maybe not her voice, Clark, but listen for her breathing. Listen for her heartbeat." John suggested calmly.

"But…"

"Everyone's is different. You may not have realized it yet, but you know the sound of hers." Gratefully, John seemed to grasp the whole of the situation rather quickly. "Just listen for it."

Pulling in a calming breath, Clark closed his eyes…and listened…with all his heart.

--

"Holy Toledo." Lois Lane moaned as she blinked herself awake and slowly took in her surroundings. She was no longer in the alley by her car. Instead, she was tied tightly to a chair in the middle of a dark, abandoned warehouse. Dull, sparse lighting hung from the high ceiling. Ropes cut into her wrists and ankles.

Something moved along the perimeter of light surrounding Lois. Her head snapped up as Maxima came into view.

Lois' teeth clenched in barely controlled anger. Then the memory of the pain hit her. It had been searing. And unearthly. She quickly checked herself. She had to be careful. So very careful. Until she knew exactly what she was dealing with. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You will live." Maxima's non-answer was not altogether encouraging. "For now." She paced slowly in front of Lois, like a cat toying with its prey. Her green eyes glittered with malicious understanding. "So, Lana Lang."

"Ok, seriously, if that's your show starter, just kill me now." Lois quipped, trying to keep her voice light. Her dark expression betrayed her.

"You don't like her."

_Talk. Talk was good. Talk was not painful. Talk was not dead._

"What's not to like?" Lois chuckled half-heartedly. "She's all perky and pretty and always in need of rescuing. But, hey, what pink princess isn't, right?"

Stating the obvious seemed to be a quirk of this particular royal nut. "You think he loves her. That she has a hold on him that cannot be broken."

An eyebrow rose. "So would you, if you weren't so dead set on sucking the life out of every guy in town. That's gotta be a huge distraction for the paying-attention skill set."

"She doesn't." The fiery redhead answered as if a question had been asked.

"Doesn't what?"

"Have a hold." Maxima paused, her lips curling spitefully. "You do."

"Yeah?" Lois seriously did not like this chick. She was way too presumptuous. Way too sure of herself. "Tell it to someone who hasn't watched the Clark and Lana train wreck one too many times."

"You think you know him. You don't."

"No? Well, why don't you enlighten me?"

"He's not even from this world."

"That was a given." Lois shrugged. Her present position cut the shrug in half. "Anyone who loves plaid the way he does couldn't possibly be. What else ya got?"

"Krypton."

"Garfield." The confusion on Maxima's face would have been priceless, if Lois hadn't been her prisoner. "What? I thought we were naming favorite comic strip characters."

"It's the world he is from." Maxima continued robotically, Lois' reference clearly not making an impact. "It was destroyed. Kal-el is the only survivor. The last son. The only one worthy to stand by a queen's side."

Lois' eyes narrowed. This chick was either on something, a complete psycho, or telling the truth. Now that she knew the options, Lois could play this game. "Hence your relentless pursuit."

"You are not worthy. You know you are not. That is why you doubt him." A knowing chuckle. "If you only knew just how unworthy you really are. How unworthy he knows you to be."

Forcing her body to relax in the chair, Lois adopted a cooperative tone. "You seem to want to educate, so please…continue."

Maxima obliged. After having watched from a frustrating distance as Clark and Lois embraced that intangible something between them with single-minded eagerness, Maxima was itching to show she had the upper hand. In some way. Any way.

Knowledge, in this case, truly was her power.

"He has powers he's never let you see. He knows you can't handle it. And his passion…you've only tasted what he is capable of. Fully unleashed…it would destroy you. You are too frail." Her disgusted gaze swept over Lois. "To fragile in this human form."

"Gotta say, that's one thing I've never been called before." Lois mumbled, sounding almost impressed.

Unfazed, Maxima continued. "I do not share your weaknesses. I will give him pleasure a mere mortal like you never could. He could take me, as hard as he wanted…"

"Ok." Lois interrupted with instant fire flashing in her eyes. "We've just moved into TMI territory. I _really_ don't need details."

Maxima grinned openly, tauntingly. She laughed derisively. "You don't like it. To think of him with someone else."

"Yeah, well, neither do you." Lois shot back. "I mean, after all this is what all this is about, right? You not wanting anyone else to have him." She paused as fresh hurt entered her eyes. "Well, guess what, Highness. I don't. So, as far as I'm concerned this whole game you're playing is one major loss of my time."

Taking a few menacing steps toward Lois, Maxima leaned forward, her green eyes meeting Lois'. Her lips curled into a mirthless smile. "Oh, you have him alright. And now…so do I…" Maxima's heated whisper sent shivers down Lois' spine. "…because _I_ have _you_."

--

Thump-thump. Thud-thump. Pause. Thudthudthud. Racing heart. Sharp, tightened breathing…

"_You think he loves her. That she has a hold on him that cannot be broken."_

"_So would you, if you weren't so dead set on sucking the life out of every guy in town. That's gotta be a huge distraction for the paying-attention skill set." _

"_She doesn't." _

"_Doesn't what?"_

"_Have a hold." "You do."_

"_Yeah? Tell it to someone who hasn't watched the Clark and Lana train wreck one too many times." _

As much as the words hurt, he was grateful for them.

He'd found her voice. Finally. In the midst of overwhelming noises and overriding fear.

John must have sensed it as well. When Clark turned to him, he was already holding out a crystal in the shape of the House of El symbol. "Here. You might need this."

"But…" Clark hesitated. "…I'm not sure she should be sent to the Phantom Zone. She's not that kind of criminal. Not really. She's just…very, very alone."

"This will send her to a place where she can find what she's looking for. The coordinates are no where near the Phantom Zone." John explained. "Trust me, Clark. It's the only way to remove her from your life, and Lois', for good."

Nodding, Clark grasped the crystal.

"Now go save the end to your story." John commanded through tilted lips. "Before your own personal legend wanders off the page."

Clark's surprised gazed snapped upward to meet John's. In that moment, Clark Kent found one label he could live with.

--

"Look. I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by holding me prisoner, but whatever it is, it's not going to work." Lois Lane was running out of tactics. She'd tried blasé. She'd attempted disinterest. Now, she was just done.

"It already has." Maxima spun away from her, a giddy smile taking control of her expression. "He's coming. I can feel him."

"You can…what the…"

As predicted, Clark Kent appeared. Instantly. Like a ghost out of thin air. Boldly. Like a legend from the mist. Fearlessly. Like a hero stepping out of the shadows.

"Maxima!"

His blue eyes were blazing with a myriad of emotions. His hard voice rumbled with one unwavering command.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Or what?" She dared to taunt him.

"Or face one seriously pissed off Kal-el of Krypton."

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hey all, here's the next part. Not that I have a forte, but if I did, action wouldn't be it. Soo…hope this all makes sense. Hope you enjoy. Would LOVE to hear what you think!! Thank you for sticking with me and my stories!!!!

**--**

**Chapter 6**

The battle began.

"I knew it. For her, you would come."

"Of course, he would." Lois quipped, her eyes locked on angrier-than-she'd-seen-him-in-a-very-long-time Clark Kent. Or Kal-el of Krypton. Or…whatever he was calling himself these days. "He's Clark. Saving the world is what he does."

His gaze slipped to hers and she nearly melted at the gentled fear under all the fury. She swallowed hard, her own voice failing her as an intended insult became an unintended caress. "He's such an idiot that way."

"This is different. _You_ are different." Maxima answered as she shifted her position, warily keeping an eye on Clark the entire time. Clark shifted with her. "He doesn't need the world like he needs you."

If there was one thing Clark realized about the Queen of Almerac, it was that she responded best to forceful and commanding. Fortunately, he was in the mood to be just that.

"I _said_, let her go." Clark's harsh, reverberating command cut through the chit-chat and hit Maxima like a blow. "_This_ is between you and me now."

"No! _She_ is between you and me." Maxima moved behind Lois, backing up her words with action. Literally. "I've been watching you, Kal-El. Waiting for the right moment."

"And that right moment is now? Why?" With Maxima currently holding the trump card, Clark didn't move again. Instead, he furtively took in every detail of the area around them. Trying to ascertain the best course of action. While Lois remained Maxima's shield, his options were severely limited.

"It was the first time in months there was a ripple in the connection between you." The curve of her lips indicated her delight. "The first time you took your eyes off her."

"Trust me. _That_ won't happen again."

Lois' chest tightened with an almost painful surge of joy. Six words. So simple in their construct. So powerful in their delivery.

"You think she is the one." Again, with the obvious.

At least to Clark. "She is."

Lois' traitorous heart fluttered. Her mutinous voice quivered. "The one? The one what?"

_**The**__ One._ Blue eyes silently answered her with a kaleidoscope of powerful, ever shifting emotions. Raw. Palpable. Endless, nameless emotions. It would take forever to experience them all. To share them…show them.

Clark Kent needed that forever.

An enlightened Lois Lane prayed he'd get it.

Maxima ignored her question. "She can't be. She's a human."

Eyes still locked on Lois, Clark shot back. "So am I."

Ok. So, now Lois was just confused.

"You are the Last Son of Krypton. Your humanity is a figment. A wish." Maxima's frustrated response was through gritted teeth.

"No, Maxima." A blazing gaze shifted to a point behind Lois' head. His jaws worked. His hands clenched into tight fists of rage. His coiled frame was barely restrained. "It's part of who I am. _She_ is part of who I am. She _is_ my humanity. And she's the only thing keeping you alive right now."

"You don't mean that."

_Oh, yes, he does_. Lois had seen enough of Clark to know that. After years of watching a reserved, severely repressed, seriously tied-in-a-bundle-of-knots Clark, she could tell when his emotions were too powerful to contain. When he was nearing the edge. When he was about to break.

She had never seen him so close.

The tense conversation continued above her head. "I told you once, you don't even know me. That you could do this to her and think I'd let you get away with it, convinces me of that even more."

"Oh, I will get away with it." Maxima took a menacing step toward Lois. Clark shifted his weight as if ready to pounce. "And in the end, you will be glad that I did."

"Think again." Flashing eyes narrowed dangerously when Maxima pulled something from her pocket. Though the object was hidden, the message was not. "Eliminating her will not make me yours."

"Eliminating?" Lois' voice cracked. "Whoa. Slow down there, Smallville. Don't give her any ideas."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Maxima took another step forward. "The bond between you is strong, yes. But not unbreakable. I've proven that today."

"You think we're broken?" A slow smirk tilted his lips. "Because of some twisted joke you played? Because of unanswered doubts between us?" He shook his head, his chest rising and falling with a strong, steady breath. Somehow, he looked taller with the action. "Lois and I aren't over, Maxima. We never will be."

Her proximity to Lois, and his lack of it, was driving him insane.

He still couldn't see what Maxima held in her hand and they were both too far away for him to make a move without endangering Lois. He needed to stall. To distract. To move within striking distance.

Maxima's next threat turned that need to desperation.

"It's a funny thing about the bond between two people. It only last as long as the memories." She ran taunting fingers lightly over Lois' hair. Lois stiffened perceptibly and felt a shiver run down her spine. "I don't need to eliminate her to separate you, Kal-el." Her chuckle was low in Lois' ear. "I just need her to forget."

Lois' eyes slid shut as she swallowed hard. _No, no, no, no, no. Not that. Not my memories of Clark. Anything but Clark. Take my childhood. My first love. Even my time with Oliver, but don't make Clark disappear…_

"Lois will _never_ forget. Neither will I."

That belief in her, in them, in the depth of their connection, pierced the constricting bubble of fear around her heart. Her eyes snapped open to see Clark staring at her with such devotion, such unabashed love. A rebellious tear slipped down the side of her face.

Maxima's maniacal laugh echoed in the near empty warehouse. "Of course she will. One flick of my wrist and your precious little Lois won't even remember your name."

Clark took an instinctive step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah." Maxima warned with an upraised eyebrow. An innocuously dangerous hand slipped over Lois' shoulder. "What's the matter, hero, don't you want to hear what I have planned for you?" The angry tightening of his lips was answer enough. "You. My future king." Her hungry gaze raked over him. "Well, you Kal-el, will remember every tiny detail."

She chuckled, a smile slowly spreading over her expression. "As distasteful as it's been…watching you paw this inconsequential human…it was necessary. Because I've learned. You see, I know what you like now. What gets you going. It will be no problem to step into her shoes, so to speak. To make you believe I've been the heroine in your story all along."

Reading between the lines with unerring accuracy, the look of disgust on Clark's face would have been comical if the situation hadn't been so serious. "You can do whatever you want, Maxima. You can change your face, alter my memories, take over my reality, but you will _never_ be my Lois." The timbre of his voice lowered with strongest of emotions. "And I will _never_ believe that you are."

"No?"

"No." Steele gray turned to baby boy blue when his gaze lowered to meet Lois'. Then deepened to fathomless midnight. In that moment, nothing else existed. Not the danger. Not the psycho queen responsible for it. No lingering doubts.

Nothing.

Just Lois. Lois and Clark.

Two souls that had collided unexpectedly and mingled so thoroughly. There was no end. No beginning. No cracks in the seamless connection. No shadows. No holes.

_I love you._

_  
I know._

_Trust me._

_I do._

No more doubt.

"There's something between us." His voice had softened to a lull-a-bye. "Something rare. Pure. Beyond instinct. Or recognition. She's left her mark on my soul. No one else can touch me now." His eyes suddenly flickered upward. Cold, steele gray roared back to life. "But you wouldn't understand that, would you? Because you don't even have a soul."

"Of course I do!" Unnerved by his unshakable confidence, Maxima exploded. "It's what guided me to your beacon."

"No. You saw a light. That's what guided you to me. That it. That's all. There was no connection. No gut instinct. No feelings." Clark shot back.

"Oh, I felt you. When we kissed…"

"Yes, Maxima, you understand passion. After all, you manipulate it every day." He paused, considering. "But do you understand love?"

Seemingly lost in his own thoughts, his explanation, Clark lulled Maxima into a false sense of control. "For humans, passion can fade. It can burn brilliant, then crumble into ashes. For all its power, passion pales in comparison to love. Because love…love is something altogether different."

"I've been where you are." A subtle shift occurred. "I know what's it's like to feel so alone…to crave a connection so deep…you'll do anything to make the emptiness go away." He was closer now. "You hold on to the first and only thing that makes you feel…anything." He could see the object in her hand. "No matter who it hurts. Or how it hurts you."

"But then someone walks into your life. And everything changes." He resisted the intense temptation to look to Lois again. If he could just get close enough to act, to save, he could spend the rest of his life looking to her. "It's worth it. The wait. That darkness. The utter emptiness." He swallowed hard, the truth of his own words protecting him like a suit of armor. "It's worth it all when that person looks in your eyes."

Maxima was not unaffected. Her green eyes sparked with a longing for everything Clark was saying. Her loneliness was palpable.

"I know. That's why I've waited for you. That's why I…" As if suddenly realizing just how close Clark had drifted to his target, how easy it would be for him to reach her now, Maxima reacted instinctively, locking Lois' neck in a vice grip. Her longing expression twisted instantly into ugly rage. "…I won't let _anyone_ stand in my way! You and I belong together!"

"You're not hearing me." The battle was back on. Clark silently cursed himself. His teeth clenched. "So, let me make myself perfectly clear. I don't want to hurt you, but there's no way for this to go that will end with me by your side."

"I beg to differ." The orange crystal in Maxima's hand was now pressed to the side of Lois' neck.

Lois stiffened, but didn't make a sound.

Clark had never been more proud of her.

"Go ahead and take her from me Maxima." Clark's warning sounded more like a command. Until he continued. "Invoke Kal-el. Because I'm warning you, once my humanity is gone, that _is_ who I will be. And then there really will be nothing to stop me from killing you."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Maxima challenged. "_I_ am the Queen of Almerac."

"And I am Clark Kent of Smallville." His eyes narrowed. His body coiled. He challenged back. "Try me."

Everything seemed to happen at once.

The orange crystal in Maxima's hand began to glow. Clark's eyes flashed red. Two lasers cut through the air and hit the gold bracelet on Maxima's wrist. She screamed in pain, losing her grip on Lois for one moment. That moment was enough. A blur knocked Maxima to the ground and whisked Lois out of her reach. One quick flick of his fingers and the ropes trapping Lois fell away to nothing.

Lois instantly catapulted herself into Clark's willing arms. The reunion lasted half a second as they were both knocked back, and separated, by a blow so powerful it left Clark gasping for breath. Years of dealing with everything from meteor freaks to alien combatants had toned his instincts. Quickly ascertaining Maxima's position especially in relation to Lois, Clark's heart stopped.

Lois was between them again. Only this time, she wasn't restrained and she wasn't passive.

Firm, battle stance. Shoulders squared. Voice, low and shimmering with pure rage.

"You want him, b*tch? You're gonna have to go through me!"

Lois' hand rose.

"LOIS! NO!!!" Clark's shout was lost in the blast.

Radiating orange light collided with red. Maxima's crystal against his.

And time stopped.

At least for Clark Kent. He couldn't believe his eyes. Holding Maxima's crystal in her hand, Lois was battling an intergalactic queen with her own memory zapping power. And Maxima hadn't been lying when she said she'd been paying attention. Her fingers were curled around the crystal connected to a different dimension.

It was aimed at Lois. And dangerously close to winning.

_No, not Lois. Not Lois. I can't lose her._

That thought alone catapulted Clark into action.

Moving on instinct, Clark scrambled to his feet and darted between the two women severing the battling shields. They were both knocked off their feet and Clark could hear a something skid across the floor. He didn't know which one lost control of which crystal. He didn't have time to find out.

The blast hit his back and he gasped with the strength of it. Gathering Lois in his arms, Clark shielded her from the powerful explosion of light enveloping them. Orange. Red. Red. Orange.

He couldn't tell.

In the next instant, it didn't matter.

Lois gasped and her eyes snapped open. Their gazes locked.

"Clark?" Her hand gravitated to his face. Skin on skin. Mind to mind. Heart to heart. An exchange of images. A flood of emotions.

Lois' hazel eyes widened in realization and awe. Clark's heart stopped beating. They were trapped in the moment. Lost in the overwhelming sensations colliding between two souls.

It seemed like an eternity.

The light disappeared.

Then Lois collapsed in his arms.

"Lois? Lois!" His desperation was pulling him under. "LOIS!"

"You were right."

The voice behind him was weak. Barely audible.

Clark's head snapped around to see Maxima lying in a crumpled heap on the warehouse floor.

"What did you do to her?!" His lips were quivering with the tears threatening to flood his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Maxima's chuckle was mirthless and heartbreaking. "No one… can…touch you now. You…are…hers."

Her weary eyes slid closed. Her hand relaxed. And an orange crystal slipped out of her hand.

"C-Clark?"

Panic broke. Relief flooded Clark as his head snapped back around. He laughed his joy as tears slipped unnoticed down his cheeks. "I'm here, Lois. I'm here." Cradling her, he unconsciously began to rock her, as his hand gravitated to her face. Caressing her skin. Reveling in the warmth of her body.

She was alive. She was safe.

He didn't deserve such luck.

"Cl-ark?"

"I'm here, Lo. I'm here." He smiled down into her eyes. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"You'd…better not." Her eyes started to drift closed, as her words slurred. "Cuz…you've got…a lot of…'xplainin'…to do."

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all: Thanks again for following this story (as well as my others). Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. My inspiration seemed to take a nap for a while. I should have the next part out soon though. It's probably not what you all are expecting, but I do have reasons for going this direction. So, please trust me. :) Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear what you think!! Thanks much!!!

**--**

**Chapter 7**

"You can breathe now. She's safe."

John Jones slipped up beside Clark in the hall of Metropolis General Hospital, noting the Kryptonian's obviously troubled state. His stance was rigid. His hands clenched into fists by his side. Anxiety was rolling off him like waves.

"I know. I just…" Without turning, Clark's chest collapsed with a racking sigh. He _had_ been holding his breath and hadn't even realized it. His intense gaze never left the bed-ridden woman on the other side of the hospital glass. Since bringing an unconscious Lois Lane to the emergency room, Clark's mind had been filled with one thought and one thought only. "I can't believe how close I came to losing her tonight."

"But you didn't." John reminded, a hint of pride in his voice. "She's a strong one."

"Yes, she is."

"I mean, I knew she was tough, but…" John, too, was watching Lois as she endured more prodding from the night nurse. The slight wince on her face brought the same reaction to Clark's. An attending Chloe was by her bedside, trying to distract with nonsense chatter. "…I didn't quite expect that. The way she harnessed a power she didn't understand to challenge another. To protect you. No hesitation. No fear."

Blinking, Clark turned to him. "You were there?"

"Yes."

Gray-blue eyes narrowed. "Watching."

"Yes."

His jaw tensed. His voice hardened. His question was pushed through clenched teeth. "Tell me, John, at what point in the process of almost losing her were you going to jump in and help me save her?"

John returned Clark's simmering accusation with confident calm. "I didn't need to. Lois did that all on her own. Until you arrived. Then you both handled it, as expected…together."

Clark's gaze shifted back to Lois, the anger in his eyes melting when she glanced up and caught him watching. Their gazes held for a moment. Her lips tilted knowingly.

_Chill, Smallville. This Earth-girl's head's pretty hard. It can manage a bump or two. _

Before he could form a response, her gaze broke from his as the nurse's questions forced her to concentrate on her injuries and subsequent treatment and not the human E.T. holding vigil outside her room.

"What _happened_ tonight? What did that crystal do to us?" Clark breathed softly.

"What do you mean?

For the first time since being ushered out of Lois' room by a kind, but unbending nurse, Clark turned his full attention from the window. "She spoke to me just now. Without saying a word. I've never…we've never…"

"That has nothing to do with the crystal, Clark." John noted cryptically.

An awed, distant gaze snapped upward. "What are you talking about?"

John glanced up and down the hall, noting the sudden swell of Metropolis citizens requiring care from emergency room staff. Gently taking Clark by the arm, he led him around the corner where the two could speak more privately. "Even before the crystal, you spoke to each other."

"What?"

"When you told her you loved her, asked her to trust you." John recounted a portion of the night's drama that Clark had been sure was only a figment of his imagination.

"But how did you…"

"It was as audible to me as if you'd been speaking aloud."

"And Maxima?"

"She could not hear."

"But why you?"

"Jor-el gave me certain…abilities. To aid and guide you." John's explanation continued softly. "This one had a very specific purpose and an expiration date that ended the moment you recognized this half of your destiny. To watch over you, I needed to recognize her too."

"I thought…I thought it was just..." Trying to piece together the latest influx of information, Clark let his confession dangle as he shook his head in confused wonder. "How is that even possible?"

John avoided the question to ask one of his own. "Clark, what happened when the crystal hit you?"

He sagged against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was…I was holding Lois. Then…something between us opened up. Images. Emotions. The next thing I knew I was seeing…" Clark swallowed his next thought.

"Yes?"

"Our future.

--

"Our past." Lois answered, awe filtering through her expression.

The nurse had slipped out of the room after a sharp admonition to Chloe not to task the patient with too much conversation. Her concussion, though not severe, was certainly not to be taken lightly. Both women rolled their eyes the moment the nurse' back was turned.

After a rapid and even exchange of information, Lois filled Chloe in on everything _else_. Including every last awe-inspiring, earth-shattering, life-changing thing Chloe _didn't _already know about.

"You're kidding me." Chloe's eyes were wide. "You saw your past, _with Clark_, when the crystal did a whammy on you?"

Lois nodded eagerly, her hazel eyes light with excitement.

"So, what are we talking here? Was it like reincarnation or something?"

"I don't know." Lois shrugged. "I just…I saw us as we are today only…we were different."

"Different how?"

"I was little more native and Clark, well…" A grin curled her lips in an almost feral way. Her eyes danced wickedly at the memory. "…let's just say loincloth doesn't cover much on a man Clark's size."

"Wait. Lois are you saying…"

Her smile slipped and her voice softened dreamily as the memory continued. "We were standing in front of a fire, the flames between us. A group from my tribe danced around us in some kind of ceremonial ritual." She paused catching her own words. "_My_ tribe. I knew that somehow. And when I say mine I don't mean I was part of it. They were part of me. Like I was their leader or something."

"Like a chief's daughter?" Chloe offered.

"I don't know." Lois dismissed the idea as insignificant. "I just know that Clark reached for my hand. And when I took it…" Expression animated, Lois' eyes flicked to her cousin's face. "…Chloe, I walked _through_ the fire for him. Untouched. I didn't even feel the flames."

Her eyes drifted closed and her chest hitched with tightened breath. "The next thing I knew we were alone. In a cave. And the way he touched me, how I _felt_ when he…" Swallowing hard, Lois stopped abruptly, as if there were things too precious for her to share. Even with her cousin. Her eyes slid open to meet Chloe's. Her lips tilted suggestively. "…well, that's when things got _really_ interesting."

"Are you saying you two…"

"In ways I never knew were possible." Secrets dancing her hazel eyes, Lois whispered. "I'm telling you, Chlo, if that _really_ happened, I'm jumping him the second he walks through that door."

Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes at Lois' declaration. "Not with a concussion, you aren't."

Lois hurmphed and pouted in response.

Contemplating her cousin carefully, Chloe sobered. Her question was more a statement of fact. "You're not afraid, are you."

"Afraid?" Confusion flashed through Lois' eyes. "Chloe, its Clark. What's there to be afraid of?"

--

"Your future."

"Yeah." Clark nodded and blew out a breath. "At least, I think it was."

"What did you see?" John prompted.

"We were the same as we are now, only…different."

"Different how?"

"We were a little older. Not by much, ten, maybe fifteen years. Enough to know we'd lived. We'd experienced. I was wearing some kind of blue…_something_ and I was holding Lois in my arms. She was looking up at me with the most…" His features relaxed as a dreamy smile claimed his lips. "…I can't even describe it."

"With love?" John offered.

"Beyond love." Clark's smile deepened. "She looked at me like I was her whole world. Like everything in the universe came down to me…to us. She was…so happy, so free and I could _feel _that, John." Clark blinked back the warmth spreading through him and tried to focus on details of the images. "She was wrapped in some kind of red cloth and we were…" He paused to swallow at the terrifying thought. "…flying. So high above everything. Above the ground, the city. I…I don't fly, but it _felt _like me. Like us."

"Perhaps it was. Or perhaps it is the dream of what you wish to be."

Clark sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair, dislodging dark locks that fell in curls over his forehead. A determined gaze met John's. "I don't need riddles right now, John. I need answers."

"Alright, then. Ask questions."

Worry hinted through his words. "The most obvious? Is Lois really out of danger?"

"Of course."

"What about Maxima?"

"She'll recover. Eventually." John shrugged his curt explanation. "It seems the combination of the crystals zapped her strength, but there was no permanent damage. She is currently feeling the weight of her defeat at the hands of a human. She can't fully understand it."

"That makes two of us." Clark muttered.

"And she's too mortified to care." John's reassurance held a note of caution not lost on Clark. "At least for now."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"Where she belongs."

"And that is?"

"Not on this planet and not in the Phantom Zone if that's what you're concerned about."

Clark pushed himself away from the wall and began to pace, his mind filling with all the possible ways it could have all gone wrong. "What I'm concerned about is that _this_…" His arms spread in indication of their situation. "…never happens again."

"This meaning?"

"All of it." Clark hissed, his eyes burning with anxiety. "Maxima. Lois being in danger. Almost losing her to another dimension. Or worse. Having her right in front of me and not being able to reach her because I'm a stranger to her."

"But you said that wouldn't happen." John reminded gently.

"I was bluffing." Clark shot back, taking the easy route. Traveling the familiar road of deflection. Unconsciously taking a step in the direction that would lead him away from his destiny.

"No, you weren't." Seeing right through Clark's instinctive reaction, his protective shell of denial, John shook his head as he blocked Clark's way and pointed him back to the right path. "You meant every word you said to Maxima tonight. She knew it. You knew it and most importantly, Lois knew it too."

--

"What?" Noting her cousin's incredulous expression, Lois shrugged defensively. "I mean it. I'm not afraid, Chloe. Not with Clark. Not after tonight."

Chloe's sigh filled the room. "You're kidding, right? Lois, you barely escaped the clutches of an alien psycho queen because you and Clark are _dating_. If this thing between you is as strong as you say…"

"Oh, it is." Lois confirmed with a nod of her head before a sigh relaxed her body. "God, Chloe, I never knew…I suspected, but I never really felt it until tonight."

"What?"

"Just how much he…"

"Loves you?"

"It's more than that." Lois shook her head as her gaze shifted to a distant past. It was clear by the expression on her face, she didn't want to go there, but go there she must if she were to fully grasp the situation. "All of those years watching him love Lana, I admit, I never really got it. How he couldn't let go despite everything she put him through." Her shoulders hitched in acceptance. "Then again, love doesn't always make sense, right?"

"So when he told me it was over, and that I was the reason, Chloe…only a part of me believed him. Only a part of me believed he was really through because how could anything that strong, that obstinate, ever go away?"

"But tonight?" Hand to her heart, Lois' chest expanded with a deep, cleansing breath. "I saw inside of him tonight, Chloe." Wonder filled her eyes. "Lana isn't there. Only I am. And his feelings? What I thought was unbreakable before…it pales in comparison. His capacity to love is…" Lois paused, unable to describe what she'd felt. "…it's beyond words. And everything between us? It's so...so…" Her hands fluttered as if trying to grasp the intangible.

"Epic?" Chloe offered to her suddenly language-deprived cousin.

Lois latched onto the word and beamed. "Yes!"

"Then you just became the target of every enemy he will ever have." Chloe cautioned, placing her hand over Lois' to emphasize the gravity of her words. "The center of every danger." She paused, hating in that moment that she needed to be a voice of reason. "Not to rain on your love parade, but are you ready for that? For what that will mean to him? Because believe me, Lois, _that_ fact is not lost on one seriously over-protective Clark Kent."

Lois swallowed hard, a sudden uncertainty slipping over her expression. "You don't think he'll flake on me, do you? Not after what we just went through."

"I've watched him sacrifice himself for years because of that very fear." Chloe chose her words carefully. "You may have discovered each other tonight, Lois, but you might want to brace yourself because given Clark's history…"

"Right. He'll push me away. And deny what he feels." Lois nodded, her expression hardening as a wry smile touched her lips. Forgotten pain renewed with new life. New doubts arose. "After all, _boyfriend_ isn't in his Lexicon."

--

The danger was over. Now, a new danger formed. And its threat to take Lois from him was just as real as Maxima's had been.

Like a bubble, fear and panic encased Clark. Pressed down on him. He felt himself slipping back into the shadows of doubt and uncertainty. Into the secrets that had formed his life and the defensive position that had kept the world at bay.

"I just…I don't know where to go from here." He slumped into a nearby chair, his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"What do you mean?" John lowered himself into the chair next to him.

"With Lois."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere." Clark's chuckle was filled with amazement. "Danger be damned." He swallowed hard, his expression sobering. "But…there _is_ danger. And I have to consider that. I have to think about how my secret could ruin her life."

"Why didn't this stop you before?" John's pointed question was asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been dating for months now. Why? The danger was no less real then."

Clark's gaze softened as a smile haunted his lips. "Because a few months ago, we had a moment. And in that moment, I couldn't hide from her any more. I didn't even try. After that, things…progressed rather quickly from there."

"And you let them."

"I did." Clark nodded, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I still want to."

"Then tell her the truth, Clark. All of it." John stated the obvious. "There is no middle ground any more. You either embrace Lois for all that she is or you walk away and deny everything you've built between you."

"I did embrace her." A wry, mirthless chuckle escaped as his guilty gaze indicated the building they were in. "And look where it got us."

"If you ask me…" Perspective enhanced by secret knowledge and devoid of Clark's pain-filled, harrowing past, John Jones' confidence never wavered. "…it looks like it got you exactly where you needed to be."

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This is really a continuation of the previous conversations (obviously). They got way too long (as usual) so I broke them up. Hope you enjoy. Feedback makes me write quicker! :) :) Thanks for all the kind words and support!!

**--**

**Chapter 8**

"Right. He'll push me away. And deny what he feels." Lois nodded, her expression hardening as a wry smile touched her lips. Forgotten pain renewed with new life. New doubts arose. "After all, _boyfriend_ isn't in his Lexicon."

"Lois…" Chloe shook her head as she contemplated her cousin. For someone so perceptive, she could, at times, really miss the point. "_That_ was a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" No longer filled with anticipation, but a growing sense of dread, Lois' brows furrowed.

"Clark told me about what happened this morning. The label thing."

"I see." She pursed her lips as an eyebrow rose. "And I suppose Smallville had a reasonable explanation."

"He was definitely working one out." Though she was reasonably sure recent events had put a whole new spin on things, Chloe kept those suspicions to herself. She chuckled suddenly. "The two of you are amazing, you know it? One minute you're all hot and bothered _for_ each other and the next…"

"World War III?" Lois smirked at the vigorous nod of Chloe's head. "Well, yeah. I guess the common denominator there is passion. Or stupidity. I'm not sure which."

"I'd go with passion." Chloe agreed, unable to deny the pang of jealousy that hit her. "Because the two of you have _that_ in spades."

Casting back to an earlier comment, Lois frowned. "Was it really only this morning? I feel as if I've lived a lifetime since then." Groaning, Lois let her head fall back against the pillows as her eyes drifted closed. "God, when are those meds going to kick in? My head is killing me."

"That is usually what a concussion does to a person." Chloe quipped. "Look, you need to get rest. Maybe we should table all the questions till tomorrow or at least till you're feeling better."

"Chloe?" Agreeing without argument, Lois' face scrunched into a plea. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out here. Can you find my guy and send him in? Unless, of course, he's already half way to the North Pole by now."

Chloe followed Lois' gaze to the now vacant window. She hadn't even noticed that Clark had slipped away. She could only guess what he was going through, especially if he'd been affected the same way Lois had by recent events. Sudden determination flashed through her eyes.

For the sake of her cousin…for Clark…she would find him and convince him, for once in his life, to _not_ be Clark Kent.

"He isn't." Turning back to Lois, Chloe reassured with a squeeze of Lois' hand. "And Lois…forget what I said."

"About?"

"His fears." Chloe reminded Lois with a promise. "Clark's instinct to protect won't be enough to make him walk away this time."

"He'd better not." A well-armed Lois responded, determination flashing in her tired eyes. "Or he'll have a fight on his hands that'll make World War III look like child's play…"

--

"If you ask me…" Perspective enhanced by secret knowledge and devoid of Clark's pain-filled, harrowing past, John Jones' confidence never wavered. "…it looks like it got you exactly where you needed to be."

"How can you say that?" Clark turned to John, his eyes wide with incredulity. "Because I didn't stop myself…Lois was in danger of losing _everything_ tonight. Now, she's in a hospital bed. We're _lucky_ it's _only_ a concussion." Pain flashed through his eyes as the memory of how the day began snapped through his mind. "And as if that weren't bad enough, earlier today…Lois was hurt…" He swallowed hard, his voice dropping to a pained whisper. "…because of me. Hurt in a way that I can't get out of my head."

"Clark…"

"She was crying, John." Guilt clouded his expression. "The strongest woman I have ever known, and _I_ put tears in her eyes. How could that possibly be 'where we need to be'?"

John contemplated his charge before offering the bit of advice he'd been holding on to for just these questions. This fear. "Because all of it brought you to this moment, Clark. To the realizations you've both made."

Clark's chest heaved with a heavy sigh. Disheartened, he leaned back in the chair, oblivious to the uncomfortable fit of his large frame in the small seat.

When John continued, it was with measured words. "Clark, you had a choice tonight…to keep her in the dark or reveal yourself. When her life was in danger, in that moment of clarity, you made your decision. You declared yourself in a beautiful and powerful way. So powerful that an intergalactic queen is still mumbling to herself about it."

He paused to consider his admonition before delivering it. "Now the danger is over. Don't delude yourself into thinking you can take that moment away from Lois and still keep her."

"I don't want to take it away, I'm just…" Stopping himself, Clark's head dropped in discouragement. "It's only been two months…we haven't even defined what we are, said what we feel…and look what I've already done to her. What if being with me in the long run costs her more than its worth?"

"Here. This might help ease your mind." John reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin book held together by what looked like leather shoe strings.

Clark took it, noting the weathered leather binding the ancient pages. "What's this?"

"When I called Lois your personal legend earlier, it wasn't just a turn of phrase." _That_ got Clark's attention, John noted with satisfaction. "She _is_ a legend. Yours."

Blue eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"The Kawatche Caves. Clark, you've spent enough time down there." He tapped the cover. "I'm sure you recognize the drawing on the front."

An eyebrow rose. His chest tightened with understanding. "Naman…and the woman he's destined to be with."

"The woman _you_ are destined to be with."

"But…"

"It was never Lana." John informed Clark bluntly. His tone softened as he gauged Clark's contemplative expression. "Then again, I think you've always known that."

Clark swallowed hard. "Yeah. I think I have." His gaze met John's. "So, what makes you so sure it's Lois?"

"What makes you?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as his eyes sparkled with unabashed adoration. "It's…hard to describe in one word."

--

_Soulmate._

Her mind played with the word a moment. Coddled it. Stroked it. Then tossed it aside like a broken doll.

And went beyond. Deeper. Into the abyss of the unknown.

_Twin flames. _

She'd read of them once. The product of a fantasy writer's imagination. Or so she thought. The idea had so fascinated her at the time, she actually looked it up. Researched it. Let the idea take her over.

That was the year she flunked advanced geometry.

An Italian Adonis named Nico Moretti was the Army brat of her dreams in those days. And for a brilliant, but brief, time, she thought perhaps there was something to the theory. Until Nico earned the distinction of being her first real heartbreak when she stumbled on him in the PX buying a bag of red licorice for Sandy Tillson.

Red licorice was still her least favorite candy.

Crying herself to sleep that night, Lois dismissed the concept as 'stupid, sappy, girl's stuff' not meant for one 'daughter of General Sam Lane'. The next day, every book she had on the subject was angrily discarded in the waste basket. Every bookmark on her computer, deleted.

Now, she was willing to examine the theory once again.

One soul. Split into two. Each half, incomplete without the other. Together, a perfect balance. An unbeatable force. An unbreakable bond.

Is that what they were to each other? Had her soul found it's other half? Was he more to her than even a much desired, but undiscovered soulmate?

The pounding in her head forced the questions to remain unanswered as she struggled to remember what Chloe had said about being afraid...

--

"Soul companions usually are." John commented. "And yet, you've felt it longer than you've wanted to admit. It's why you trust her instinctively. The reason you've given in to your feelings despite all reason, defying all danger. And it's the reason you won't be able to let go. No matter what."

Brows furrowed with more questions, Clark asked one prompted by an earlier comment. "You said the crystal isn't the reason we could hear each other. If not that, then what?"

John's gaze lowered to the book in Clark's hands as a knowing eyebrow rose.

"Because of the legend."

"Yes." John confirmed. "There was a moment tonight, Clark. A moment when you claimed Lois, not just for today, but for all time. In that moment, you were connected."

"Just because I love her." He didn't even stumble over the words. They came as easily to him now as breathing. His eyes flashed with confusion. A man used to complicated couldn't seem to grasp simple. "No rituals, no zapping or alien voodoo tricks?"

Silently shaking his head, John's eyebrow rose knowingly. "You and I both know it's a bit more than just loving her." John noted the acknowledging flood of red streaking across Clark's cheeks with satisfaction. "Do you know the moment I mean?"

John's question triggered something inside of Clark. The exact moment instantly echoed through Clark's head.

"_You can do whatever you want, Maxima. You can change your face, alter my memories, take over my reality, but you will never be __**my**__ Lois. And I will __**never**__ believe that you are."_

_In that moment, nothing else existed. Not the danger. Not the psycho queen responsible for it. No lingering doubts. _

_Nothing. _

_Just Lois. Lois and Clark._

_Two souls that had collided unexpectedly and mingled so thoroughly. There was no end. No beginning. No cracks in the seamless connection. No shadows. No holes. _

Swallowing hard, Clark nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I do."

"In that moment, everything between you blurred into one single point of clarity." John explained softly. "You saw Lois, not with your eyes, not even with your heart, but with your soul. A soul, I believe you will discover, that's belonged to her longer than you can imagine."

Not denying the truth of John's words, but trying to understand, Clark's brows furrowed. "But, I don't even really know about the legend. Details have been…pretty non-existent."

"Doesn't matter. She is to you everything the legend says she is. Your strength. Your reason. Your heart." Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, John's reassurance was like a calming balm. "Clark, you don't have to be afraid for Lois to be by your side. That's _exactly_ where she was meant to be. Anywhere else and…well, that's when you _really_ need to worry."

Clark mulled that over for a moment.

Lois. By his side. _Where she belonged_. Together. _Legendary._ Stronger for the union. Free in the recognition. Complete in each others' embrace.

From the legend in his hands to the future in his vision, every beat of his heart thundered one overwhelming truth: _Safe _in the center of their destiny.

And an awed and profoundly affected Clark Kent felt something in the universe snap into place.

Then, another question. "What did Maxima mean by 'no one can touch you now'?" And another, his unconscious pronoun choices, a clear product of his embraced fate. "And now that we've opened this connection, is it permanent? Are we going to be able to talk to each other all the time? Or is it only when we really focus, like with my hearing?"

"You _really_ need to just read the book." A smile haunted John's lips as he teased Clark a bit more with information waiting for him in the depths of the legend. "You know, you were surprisingly accurate when you said Lois had placed her mark on your soul. And if I'm not mistaken, you've placed one on hers too."

Clark's intensely curious gaze lowered to the book in his hands. "Sounds like there's a lot more to this soulmate thing than I thought."

"And what a miracle it is you can discover it all with yours by your side." A rare smile touched his face as he clapped Clark on the back. "Go, Clark. Go to Lois and finish what you started."

For the first time since their ordeal began, Clark Kent smiled with acceptance, relief and overwhelming happiness. "Thanks, John. You're right." Sparkling blue eyes x-rayed through the wall to rest on one beautifully waiting Lois Lane. "It's high time I…"

"Clark Kent! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Clark blinked out of focus to find an angry Chloe standing in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were bright with righteous indignation.

"Uh…I just uh…"

"Lois told me what happened tonight. And I get that you're freaked, ok? But if you think I'm going to just stand by and watch you break my cousin's heart…you, my friend have another thing coming."

"Chloe…"

On a roll, Chloe Sullivan would not be deterred. "I know we already established this, but Lois isn't Lana, ok? She's not going down as easily if you try to push her away. And honestly, what would be the point? The two of you were meant to be. For generations now, if what Lois saw is true."

Clark blinked up at Chloe then glanced as a knowing John. "What do you mean? What did Lois see?"

"If you really want to know, I suggest you get off your butt and go ask her."

Clark took her suggestion to heart and jumped up from his seat.

Chloe blocked his way.

An accusing finger nearly collided with his nose. "But, so help me God, Clark, if you intend to walk in there and tell her you can't do this…that you can't put her in more danger or that it'll be too hard for you two, then let me just say that you, Clark Kent, are the biggest…"

A large hand clamped over her mouth. Large green eyes blinked in surprise.

"Chloe." Clark chuckled as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"For?"

"You're a good friend. And even better cousin." His blue eyes sparkled with hidden laughter. "Now. If you don't mind putting this verbal lashing on hold…" A bright smile deepened. "…I have an injured girlfriend I'm dying to see."

A stunned Chloe watched as Clark Kent disappeared in the direction of Lois' room. "What…what just happened?"

"I think you scared him into embracing at least one part of his destiny." John quipped with a satisfied, knowing grin. "You're one tough cookie."

"Oh. Well…that's a given." His teasing escaped her. Pulling herself to her full height of way too short, Chloe smiled smugly. "I have, after all, spent my life at the feet of the master…"

--

Clark slipped into Lois' room, quietly closing the door behind him. His expression softened as his gaze caressed her from across the room. The relief flowing through him was overwhelming. He literal felt that he could sink to his knees in gratitude and not care for the world who saw him do it.

Eyes closed, Lois sensed someone's presence. Her eyes slid opened to see the god-like specimen of a man standing in the corner of her room. Staring at her. Smiling softly.

"Hi." Lois whispered, her brows furrowing.

"Hi." He whispered back. "So. Concussion, huh?"

Lois nodded, feeling the dull pain increase with the movement. "So they tell me. Though, I have to admit, it feels more like a couple of freight trains doing battle in my head." Biting her lower lip, Lois' eyes narrowed in distant contemplation. "I'm…sorry…"

Something in her expression sent a knot straight to his stomach. He tensed perceptibly. And swallowed hard. "Lois?"

"Do I…know you?"

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Hey all—sorry I'm skipping around a bit on my stories. I'm really close to the end of Until You and this one, so I thought I'd try to move them along. Hope you enjoy. If you don't remember, we last left Clark and Lois with her not remembering him… Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear what you think!!

**--**

**Chapter 9**

The silence in the room was eerie.

Lois Lane's blank stare cut right through him.

Desperate fear crawled from the pit of his stomach to his tightening throat, choking off his air supply.

And his words.

"Lois? It's…me. Clark. Clark…Kent."

Nothing registered in Lois' expression.

He took a tentative step closer. His eyes were wide with alarm. His voice, tense. The blood had long since drained from his face.

How could this be happening? She'd just recognized him only minutes before. Had spoken to him in their connection. Could it be the concussion? Was it worse than they thought? Or could the crystal have done some damage after all? And why now? Just when he'd realized what they were to each other? Just when he'd found her?

His other half.

Whatever it was, he would get her back. No matter how long. No matter the sacrifice.

His mind spinning to grasp something, anything, to jog her memory, he started with the mundane facts, certain the latest and greatest would earn him a one way ticket out of her room and into a mental institution. "Lois, we've known each for years. You lived with my family on the farm. You remember? Farm boy. Plaid, flannel. Smallville?"

Her brows furrowed, but she remained silent, unresponsive.

"And now…we…we're partners. At the Daily Planet. It's where we work…as reporters." Another step and he was standing by the bed. His large hands waved between them in an unconscious attempt to link them. His bumbling words didn't help. "I'm your…we're…"

A pause. A sigh. Dropped shoulders.

Then…

"Geez, Smallville." Lois scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You _still_ can't say it, can you?" Shaking her head, her expression animated with mock irritation. "It _really_ shouldn't be that hard. Two words. Two. Boy…friend." Her teasing smirk was not lost on a suddenly confused but slowly catching on Clark as she tried to lead him through the paces of learning the supposedly new concept. "_Puuut_ 'em together now. Boy…"

The tension broke.

Clark sagged against the bed, his head dropping in relief, his chest hitching as he exhaled a large wad of anxiety. Then it hitched in a sigh of joy. A kaleidoscope of emotions hit him so hard and all at once, he didn't even mind her messing with him. After all he'd put her through, he deserved a bit of payback.

Until, of course…

Lois chuckled.

Narrowed eyes snapped up to meet hers. "**That**…was **not** funny."

As much as she loved busting his chops, this was one play that had a point.

Seriousness replaced any hint of teasing. "No. Having you disappear from my life wouldn't be."

Clark swallowed hard. _I know __**that**__ feeling._

So much had happened between them today. So much that needed to be addressed. What they'd experienced in this new connection of theirs. Their relationship. His status as a super-powered being from another planet. What _that _meant to their relationship.

Apparently, Lois felt the same.

"Whether it's from some whacked out crystal zapping my memory…" She paused, knowing she had one shot and one shot only to make herself perfectly clear. She knew how afraid he was. Of the truth. Of the dangers implicit in the truth. Of hurting her. "…or because you've decided that what you can do is too dangerous for me to be around."

"Some would consider that a valid point." Clark whispered. _Ok, so we're going to tackle alien status first._

"I'm not some." Of all the things she'd been through in her life, all the decisions she'd had to make, this one was the easiest. How ironic that it would be for a plaid wearing, primary color loving, out of this world being that held the key her happiness in his smile. "Then again, I'm not Lana."

_Or not. _"Lois…"

"Or was that all you?" Lois asked calmly. Too calmly. "Is that what the multiple train wrecks were all about? Who you are and what it means for the people you love?"

"Boy, you really want to go there, don't you?" It wasn't an accusation. In fact, if anything, Clark's admiration of Lois grew. This was the woman he'd fallen in love with. Strong. Bold. Fearless.

"Clark, out of everything that I've seen and learned and felt today, it's the only thing that matters."

"Whether I still love Lana or not."

"No." Lois shook her head, her expression open. No lingering doubts. No jealousy-fueled fears. _That _question had been answered without words through their connection. Others, however, had not. "Whether you think your love cycle is on constant repeat. Whether you believe this…what's going on between us…will end the same because it is or that I'm like her. Because if you really believe that, I don't think..." Her voice broke. "...you know just how special we really are."

The uncertainty in her eyes gripped his heart like a vise. She was simply amazing. Of all the things that she could be focused on, of everything that had happened, the contents of his heart, his belief in them, was at the top of her list.

Slipping her hand into his, Clark's steady, confident gaze held hers. "I don't believe that. I know this is different."

"Good." Lois bit her lower lip nervously. "Because it's not. You know, on repeat. And we are. Special, I mean."

Covering her hand with his other, Clark's voice softened meaningfully. "Lois, I know."

"But that still doesn't mean you won't push me away, does it?" Halting any response before he could form one, Lois hastened on, clearly on a mission. "And before you answer that…I have something very important to say and _you_, Clark Kent, are going to do more than listen. You're going to hear me."

He could only nod his acquiescence.

Lois continued, determined. "I don't scare easily. And I don't run. And after what I saw tonight…_because_ of what I saw…I'm not sure I have a choice in the matter any more, but if I did…I still wouldn't leave your side. Because _this_, Clark, this is it for me. Despite any danger. Because I believe you and I together are bigger than anything that could possibly come our way. We proved it tonight. I think we've been proving it all along."

"That doesn't mean I don't understand your fears, Clark. I do." Her voice softened perceptibly. "And I don't take them lightly. But you can't let them paralyze you._ I_ won't let you." She continued, with infuriatingly sound logic. "And you know, when you think about it, I'm not invulnerable. I could be in danger from a swerving car just as easily as I could from some intergalactic queen that has the hots for you."

She pulled in a shaky breath, stealing herself for what was to come.

His reaction.

To her ultimatum.

"So, this is it, ok? This is our line in the sand. We either go for this full throttle or…" Her fingers turned icy cold. "…we're at war."

"War." Clark blinked. He certainly hadn't expected _that_.

Lois nodded, her eyes full of determination. "I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, I'm not giving up on you, Clark Kent. Not until you surrender to us. Not until you're all mine."

She swallowed hard, trying to gauge his unreadable expression. A hint of vulnerability slipped through her expression. "So…now you know where I stand. The rest is up to you."

Clark's heart swelled with love and pride. He fought back the goofy grin threatening to spread over his entire being. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more, there she was…proving him wrong.

"You done now?"

Lois nodded, then bit her lip nervously.

"Good." Clark stated, managing somehow to keep the laughter out of his voice as he repeated her command from a few moments earlier. "Because now, _I_ have something to say and _you_, Lois Lane, are going to hear _me_."

He slipped onto the edge of the bed and gathered both hands in his. "You called me your boyfriend today."

Lois simply nodded.

"And I hurt you with my reaction." He didn't need verbal confirmation. The flash of pain in her eyes was enough. "I'm sorry. I know I acted…horribly. But it's not for the reason you think."

"No?"

"No."

Sighing, Clark shook his head. "Lois, it had nothing to do with my feelings for you, or even Lana, for that matter. It was about the kind of man I want to be. The kind of man you deserve."

Her brows knit in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's face it. Until you, my only real experience with being a 'boyfriend' _is_ with Lana. And I made mistakes with her, Lois. Huge, unforgivable mistakes. I think you called them train wrecks." Seeing the questions in her eyes, he dove in deeper, confessed more. "I lied. I kept secrets from her. Over and over, I pushed her away. And I did it, Lois, in part because of the danger, but in large part…because I was too afraid to show her who I really am."

"So when you called me your boyfriend this morning…yes, I reacted poorly. But it wasn't because I don't feel it, Lois. It wasn't because I don't want to belong to you." A small smile tilted his lips. His eyes lightened. "I already do."

"Then why…"

"Because of _that _guy. The one I used to be. With her." A helpless shrug. A sincere expression. Emotion filled eyes. "Lois, I don't ever want you to spend a day with him. Not even a second. He isn't worthy of you."

"Oh, Clark…"

Clark rushed on, everything he'd been thinking and feeling the past few month fell into placed and spilled effortlessly out of a heart that had been overflowing for way too long.

"Everything that's happened between has been so unexpected, Lois. At first, we could barely stand each other then suddenly we were friends. Friends that started working together, and somehow through that, you became the best part of my day. Every day. From there it was a short trip to the most important person in my life."

"I realized that when Lana came back. I told her that. Told you. Then before I knew it we were in the middle of something I don't ever want to get out of…and you didn't even know my secret yet." His pleading gaze met hers. "_That's_ why I froze. Not because of my feelings for you."

"Your feelings?" Lois inquired with a quirk of her lips.

"Yeah. About those…let me make myself perfectly clear." His smile spread. His eyes sparkled with laughter, with love. "You can call me whatever you want—boyfriend, Smallville, trained monkey—pick your label. Because it's not going to make a bit of difference in how I feel. In what you are to me."

"And what is that?" The question was barely a whisper.

"You, Lois Lane…"Clark's hands gravitated to her face. His eyes, so soft and loving, caressed every curve of her face, and noted every fleck of her eyes. His whisper was low and sweet. "…are my destiny. My beloved one. My everything. My soul. My best friend. My heart..." He sent her a wink. "Stop me when you get bored."

Lois bit back a chuckle. Her breath caught in the center of her chest as her eyes brightened with unshed emotion. Wrapping her fingers around his wrists, Lois breathed her whisper. "And you are mine."

"Guess that means…" Sighing, Clark's smile deepened. "…you can disarm now. Because living my life without you…is _not_ an option."

"No?" Lois grinned.

"No." His lips curled up at the corners as his eyes began to shine with renewed promise. ""Besides, I think it's pretty clear by now...my surrender is complete."

"So…no war?"

"No war." Clark confirmed before adding a suggestion. "Unless of course, you want to engage just on principle alone."

"Principle?"

"Uh-huh. Negotiating treaties with you is so very..." His voice lowered suggestively. "..._very _satisfying."

She flashed him a smile than bit her lower lip trying to keep her giddiness in check. "I think we've engaged enough today. In fact, I have a better idea."

An intrigued eyebrow rose. "Better than negotiating?"

"Uh-huh." Lois nodded.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Silently, she held her arms open. Clark moved into them without hesitation. She leaned her forehead against his and nuzzled his nose. "The expression 'make love, not war' mean anything to you?" Lois queried.

"Not yet." Clark chuckled. "But I have a feeling it will…"

Their lips met in a tender kiss. A kiss full of deep, abiding love. A kiss full of promises and dreams. A kiss legendary enough…

…to build a life on.

End/Tbc…

--

p.s. To clarify--they're first time is not actually going to be in a hospital bed, so no one freak out, ok? :) :)

p.s.s. Ok, so I say End because I COULD end it here and be fine with it. I also say TBC because I COULD continue with a few more chapters. I know I glossed over quite a bit in this chpt and would like to delve into the connections/book, etc. But it's really up to you all. If there's little to no interest, I'll end it here. Just let me know which you prefer. Thanks, as always, for your interest and support!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thank you, thank you for your feedback!!

Seems most of you wanted more of this so, here you go. This is mostly a fluff chapter and I'm nearly done with the next. Should be out in the next day or two.

After that, I think there will be just one more, but who are we kidding? This is me—it might be two more. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy and don't mind the fluffy/lightness of this. Would LOVE to hear your thoughts! They keep me writing!

--

**Chapter 10**

Ever since her childhood vigil at a dying mother's bedside, hospitals had given her the unmitigated creeps. A fifth grade, rebellion-induced viewing of Alien produced slime-covered nightmares for years. But above all, she hated showing weakness in any form.

Still, here she was in a strange hospital bed, knocked flat on her butt by a concussion, snuggled tightly against her own personal alien invasion in glorious human form.

And Lois Lane had never been happier.

_You're such a sap, Lane. A pair of brilliant, blinking baby blues and strong arms wrapped around you like a safe, warm cocoon, and he could be from Pluto for all you care. __**You**__, my girl, are __**such**__ a goner. _She smiled to herself. _Bring on the endearing quirks._

Her mind shifted to the events of the day, and her smile faded.

She cursed her own insatiable curiosity. For invading her thoughts and nudging contentment to the side till all that remained were unanswered questions. For upsetting the gentle rhythm of their combined breathing. For threatening their moment of peace.

The unavoidable was at hand. There was still so much to discuss, to discover, to share. And as much as she wanted to just lie in his arms and soak up his warmth, Lois wanted something else even more…

To know Clark Kent…

…like no one ever had.

So, she took a deep breath and broke their comfortable, prolonged silence.

"Today wasn't one of our best, was it?" Lois asked quietly.

"Well, that depends."

Concentrating on the comforting warmth of her hand in his, the intense vibrancy of the woman in his arms, Clark smiled to himself. He'd never really noticed before just how perfectly their hands fit together. Or maybe they'd been so perfect for so long the knowledge had just become a part of him.

What other details had he been unconsciously taking for granted? The way her body molded against his like a second layer of skin? How her head was an ideal fit for that space between his shoulder and chest? How she always managed to make him feel like he was so much more than he ever thought he could be by simply nestling against him. Trusting herself to him. The smooth silkiness of her skin…

As if on cue to his thoughts, his fingers began tracing light, invisible patterns along her arm. He breathed in and let the scent that was uniquely Lois fill him up. An overwhelming sense of completeness washed over him.

No. He was acutely aware of each of these.

Of everything.

"On?"

"You're alive. You're safe. And you don't have the strength to kick me out of your room." His lips titled in the beginning of a smile. "To me, that's a pretty good day."

Lois chuckled and tilted her head up to look at him. "You thought I'd kick you out of my room?"

"It was a distinct possibility."

A playful kiss landed on her nose then skipped down to her lips for a brief visit. Their gazes locked and warmed for a moment as they shared a smile before Lois settled back into his embrace.

"What about the rest of it?" She pressed, her fingers unconsciously curling into his shirt.

His eyes narrowed, considering. He knew what 'rest of it' she was referencing. What had started it all. And then some. "Right. That. Then, no. It wasn't." He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the conversation to come. "I'm sure you have a ton of questions."

"I do." Lois confirmed with a slight nod of her head.

"Where do you want to start?"

"With everything we know."

"Which would be…" Clark prompted.

"Well, from what I understand this…Maxima…did some kind of wacky-do mind control thing on Tess. And that seemed to make her some super-charged sex freak for you."

"Uh-huh..."

"And was perfectly timed for me to see."

"Pretty much."

"Me being me, I bought it, hook, line and sinker...and walked right into her trap." Her nose scrunched as a sheepish gaze drifted to Clark, batting eyelashes and all. "Oops."

Shaking his head, an accusatory eyebrow rose as he lightly tugged on her hair. "A pretty big oops, if you ask me."

"Did I ask you?" Lois responded teasingly.

"No." Clark conceded. "I just thought I'd offer it up as a good faith gesture. You know, an opportunity to ease into that apology you owe me."

"Oh, you did, did you?" An eyebrow quirked.

Earlier she'd gotten him pretty good with her fake amnesia stunt. Now, it was his turn for a little payback. "Uh-huh. I mean, after all, if you hadn't jumped to conclusions…"

Quickly on to his game, Lois played along with her resistance. "You mean if I'd listened to you."

"Or hadn't run away…"

"If I'd believed you instead of my own eyes."

"…and not ignored my various attempts to reach you..." Ignoring her in turn, Clark finished his thought with a casual shrug, somehow keeping his amusement in check. "…maybe we wouldn't have ended up here."

"Yes…" Lois practically purred, her eyes dancing with challenge under long, thick lashes. "…but _here_…" One finger snaked its way up his chest. "…is pretty damn cozy."

Her suggestive gaze, the way one leg wrapped instinctively around his, pressing her core into him, the breathy observation—all combined forces to render his mind numb to anything remotely coherent.

A tart response choked away to nothing.

A secret smile curved her lips upward. How predictable. A little body contact and her space boy was suddenly all-too-human-male. "What? No come back?"

"It just so happens…" Clark pursed his lips, trying to think of a good way to ease out of the corner she'd backed him into. There really was none. His large hand molded to the curve of her hip. He hadn't thought it was possible to pull her closer. He managed, just the same. "...I agree with that assessment. _This_ time."

Lois giggled. "You're so adorable when you try to out-do me and fail." A beat. "Which, of course, is most of the time."

"Heeey." She was right. He knew she was right. Still, there was a principle to be defended. Or a free make up session in the works. "I'll have you know that my success to failure ratio has been running about two to one lately. By any statistical standards, today would have tipped the scales in my favor."

"Success to failure ratio? Statistical standards?" Her nose scrunched in mock disgust. "I see you've traded the plaid for technobabble." She poked him lightly in the center of his chest, an emphasizing companion to her pronouncement. "_You, _Clark Kent_, _are _such_ a dork."

"Yes, but I'm _your_ dork, so…" Clark flashed her a grin and winked.

"Yes." Lois sighed as a hand drifted to the side of his face. "You are _definitely_ mine."

One look in those eyes and she couldn't care less who was right, who was wrong. Her gaze dropped. As if in response, the tip of his tongue appeared to take a swift swipe at a pair of lips hovering dangerously close to hers. She had no doubt he'd done it on purpose. She didn't really care if he had.

Suddenly, _she_ couldn't think. And it didn't even take body contact for her to surrender.

Now who was the predictable one?

That question was answered when their lips met. As usual, the kiss was explosive. Heated. Intense. Unlike before, freshly voiced realizations layered one on top of the other, gentling the explosions, tempering the heat and deepening the intensity.

Kissing Clark Kent always had a way of taking on a life of its own. A giddy, exciting life that left Lois breathless and aching for more. And with Clark, more was always available for the asking.

Not that their attraction had been purely physical. It hadn't. Or that emotions hadn't played a part in their heated make out sessions. They had. In abundance. Never spoken, but always there. Always hovering just under the surface was a gravity that pulled them to each other. Linked their souls. And took them under.

Now was no different.

Except now…everything had changed.

Lois fell slowly to the bed, tugging Clark forward. The hand on her hip made a slow, tantalizing journey up her exposed back. He shifted till he was laying half on her, his fingers slipping through her hair. Unconsciously grazing the newly formed lump at the base of her neck, he felt rather than saw her wince. A breathlessly concerned Clark abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away.

"You ok?"

"Uh-huh."

"No, you're not." Catching a hint of pain in her expression, Clark pulled back even further his eyes glancing with a hint of guilt. "We shouldn't do this."

"Claaark…" Lois practically whimpered.

"No. Na-uh." Clark shook his head and wagged his finger. "Concussion."

"Concussion, smussion." Lois mumbled as she tried to reclaim his lips.

But Clark was valiantly stubborn. He pulled back, out of her reach, a determined look in his eyes. "I mean it, Lo. You've been through a lot today. Besides, this isn't the most appropriate place to...you know."

"Clark, we've 'you knowed' all over this city. It's time we tried a new venue. Maybe even add a few moves to our repertoire." She suggested with a coy smile before managing to pull him back down for another kiss.

And another. And another…

This pattern continued, eliciting soft moans and gentle whimpers that nearly brought the future Man of Steel to his virtual knees. But, after one more unintended wince, the overly cautious, current Man of Stubborn won out.

He broke their kiss, a finger separating their lips as a stern command was given with the gentlest of voices. "I mean it, Lane. Behave or I'm outta here."

One look in his eyes and she knew she'd been defeated.

For now.

Lois rolled her eyes, hrumphed her way out of his arms and shoved him in mock annoyance before crossing her arms over her chest in adamant disapproval. "Party pooper."

Clark chuckled, wrapped his arm back around a resistant shoulder that reluctantly surrendered when his lips brushed against her forehead in an achingly sweet gesture. Sighing, he pulled her closer. "I almost lost you today, Lois. Expect a bit of over-protective nursing for the next few."

Lois growled her disgruntlement. Clark knew it was just an act.

Smirking at the adorable pout that formed on still swollen lips, he was so caught up in reliving the taste of those lips, he barely registered the words coming out of them when they started to move.

"You know, Kinky Clark wasn't this cautious."

"Yeah, well, Kinky Clark didn't…" Clark began then abruptly cut off. "Wait. Who?"

"You heard me." Lois responded rather saucily.

Eyes narrowing, Clark gauged her expression. Though she was clearly amused by his confusion, she wasn't kidding. Or making anything up. Chloe's previous 'meant to be' and 'generations' suddenly popped into his head.

"So, I uh…guess this is the part where we move on to all those things we _don't_ know."

Unfortunately, he was right. And as much as she'd love to goad or coax him, whichever came first, into another display of affection, there was quite a bit more to be discussed.

"That'd probably be wise." Lois sighed dramatically. Then threw Clark Kent for a loop. "So, tell me, Smallville, how you feel about loincloth?"

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks all so much for your feedback!! This one's another fluff chapter. I promise the next one's all about the legend/connection explanation, etc. Hope you enjoy and you're not getting too tired of this one. It's almost over if you are. Would love to read your comments!!

**--**

**Chapter 11**

"Loincloth?" Clark's eyebrows drew together in distracting concern. "Lois, are you sure that concussion isn't worse than we thought?"

Lois chuckled in begrudging admiration. "Wooow. Niiiiice deflection there, Smallville. Complete with the creased brow and everything. I'm impressed."

Clark gave her that I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look then merely shrugged in silent response when she rolled her beautiful eyes at him.

Then, with an arched brow, she pinned him with a look.

Lois obviously had a story she wanted to tell. And she obviously wanted Clark to want to hear it. It just so happened Clark was in more of a mood to play. After all, an even exchange of information didn't _have_ to be boring. And never was. Especially with Lois Lane.

He held his silence and waited for it. He didn't have to wait long.

"So?" Lois prompted. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"About what?"

Her growing frustration filled her staccato sigh. "Kinky Clark. Loincloth. Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

"No. Should I be?" Clark shook his head then chuckled when Lois punched him in the arm. "What? I figure you'll tell me what's in that wicked mind of yours sooner or later." He grinned down at her and offered a playful wink. "You always do."

"Oh, yeah? Well, for _that_ I'm going to make you wait a long, looong time."

When that long, looong time lasted longer than her usual five seconds of petulant silence, Clark rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and sighed his defeat.

"So, this…Clark fellow…" A blush spread over his cheeks as he studiously avoided using the full name. He could only guess what she meant by that. His guesses were usually pretty accurate. "Is this going to be one of your labels for me?"

"Don't know." Fighting a victorious grin, Lois replied flippantly. "Guess that all depends on if you live up to his reputation."

"Oh, really?" So she was still going to hold out on him now, huh? Well, two could play that game. "Well, I'll have you know, you have a reputation to live up to as well. Quite legendary, from what I hear."

"Yeah?" Lois was clearly intrigued. "Do tell."

"You first." Clark challenged back.

"Uh-huh." Lois chuckled and playfully poked him in the chest. "I'm keeping him all to myself until _you've_ earned the right to know about him."

"So, that's how you're going to play it, huh?" An eyebrow hitched. "Well, maybe I should do the same. After all, I do have a few secrets of my own." His mind drifted instantly to the cryptic book he'd laid on the bedside table.

"Which was made abundantly clear tonight." Lois tossed out with a roll of her eyes.

Clark sobered, her teasing words hitting him much hard than was intended. Ok, so perhaps a little seriousness was in order. Especially given the bombshells that had been dropped on her. He shifted suddenly, preparing to not only reveal everything about himself, but take everything she was ready to dish out.

The potential range of emotions were limitless.

Anger. Hurt. Resentment.

He promptly propped himself up on his elbow as he lay on his side facing her. "Lois, about what happened in the warehouse…I need to explain…"

Obviously, this was a sensitive subject and Mr.-World-on-My-Shoulders was gearing up for another guilt session. Lois turned to him and mirrored his position. Knowing exactly where he was headed, she sighed and cut him off at the pass in her blunt, no-nonsense Lois way.

"Clark. The way I see it, what with the super speed, the fire balls from the eyes and the whole invulnerable to pain thing, you either a meteor fr—" Skidding to a stop, she rephrased. "…infected or an undocumented being from another planet." She waved her hand casually as if she'd just revealed to the world that Clark Kent was drop-dead gorgeous. "Some guy called Kal-el from some place called Krypton."

"Yeah, well." His steady gaze held. Though he didn't even realize it, his entire body tensed into a rigid sculpture of ice. "I'm not a meteor freak."

Lois nodded once, clearly unfazed by this now non-revelation. "Right. Undocumented being it is." Her gaze shifted in thought as her lips pursed. "Well, at least that would explain the stars I see when we kiss."

An expressive eyebrow rose. "You see…"

"Kidding." Lois chuckled before running her hand up his chest. Her touch was gentle, possessive. Her eyes, sparkling with mischief. Clark instantly thawed at her touch. "But you do have the ability to make my toes curl."

"Yeah?" A gloating grin made an appearance.

"Eh, sometimes." She knocked it off his face with a shrug of her slim shoulders. "But mostly, I just go with the flow to make you happy."

Clark grinned as he tweaked her nose. "You are such a bad liar."

"And you're a pretty good one." She accused lightly. Then let him off the hook. "At times."

"Lois…"

"And still others, you're worse than the worst I've ever seen. You do know the whole checking-to-see-if-you-left-the-oven-on excuse only really works when you're going on vacation and not every other day of the week, right?"

Clark shook his head in amazement. She could be seriously angry right now, even hurt, but instead? She was teasing him for past discretions. Clark released a grateful sigh, his heart filling with so much love he could barely breathe. "I'll keep that in mind."

She studied him for a long moment through narrowed eyes. She seemed to be working something out. "I still can't believe I didn't figure all this out sooner. I mean, it's not like the clues weren't there…"

"Practice makes perfect, I guess." Surprisingly, he wasn't offended by her off-handed remarks. Later, he would work out why. But now? He was just relieved she was alive and speaking to him. "I've spent my life hiding it, Lois." He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Keeping it from you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Especially these past few months."

"I can imagine it was." Still studying him, Lois' admission was soft and understanding. Not wanting to dwell on things that couldn't be changed, and certainly not things that would put any hint of gray in those baby blues, she switched gears on him. "So, what was that thing? That red thing she was using against me?"

"It's a crystal that acts like a sort of transport." Clark explained.

"Transport? To where?"

"Another dimension."

"Oh." That took a moment to sink in. And when it did, Lois didn't betray the panic that twisted her gut. Wow. How massively stupid had she been? With one thoughtless act of bravery, she could have zappified her way out of his life...and this world...for good. "Ok. So, if she'd won, I could have accurately said, 'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas any more'."

She was trying to make light of a very dangerous situation. But Clark knew better. He was the horror flash through her eyes and hastened to reassure her.

He cupped the side of her face, drawing her gaze. "I wouldn't have let that happen. I would've either stopped it or gone with you."

"I know." Lois conceded, a small smile touching her lips as her hand covered his. Then she swallowed hard. She knew the answer to her next question, but she asked it anyway. "So, um…did Lana know? About your…special heritage?"

"Yes. But only after many years of..."

"Train wrecks?" Lois interpreted his look of guilt on his face rather accurately.

"Exactly." The sincerity in his eyes was breathtaking. "I didn't tell her, Lois. She stumbled onto it. Just like Chloe did."

"Just like me."

"Actually, no." Clark answered slowly. "You finding out wasn't an accident."

Ok. So, she hadn't expected _that_. "It wasn't?"

He shook his head slightly. "I realized after this morning, for us to move forward, you needed to know everything. And more than anything, Lois, I _want_ us to move forward. So, I'd planned on telling you…" A slight shrug and the tilt of his lips. "…well, as soon as you started talking to me again."

His smile faded and in its place was disgust mixed with regret. "But Maxima happened and I didn't get the chance."

"I see."

He couldn't tell by her unreadable expression if she, in fact, did see. After all those years of hiding, he'd finally decided to step out of the shadows only to be pre-empted by a psycho queen bent on acquiring a king. It was only fair then to assume the revelation was more a result of him being yanked into the sunlight instead of willingly stepping into it.

He wouldn't let that assumption shadow their future.

Or their love.

"You know, Lois, I could've done of number of things to hide what happened today. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Like what?"

"Breaking a steam pipe. Shooting out the lights. Knocking you out. I could have pretended to not know what Maxima was talking about when she called me Kal-el. But I didn't. I chose to reveal my secret to you because…" His thumb languidly caressed her cheek. "…I _want_ you to know who I am."

Lois' heart swelled and her eyes filled.

Clark Kent, super being from another planet, had chosen her. Out of all the people in the world. Out of all his friends, the ones he loved…she was the only one.

Never in her life had she felt so loved. So trusted. So…uncommon.

"I want that too." She practically whispered as she leaned into his hand. It was time to disclose a few revelations of her own. After all, he'd earned the right. "Especially since who you are seems to be pretty wrapped up in who I am. Or who I was."

Clark was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Clark, I know you felt it. The connection between us."

"I did." Clark acknowledged with a whisper.

Her chest tightened with uncertainly "Has anything like that ever happened to you before?"

"No."

The relief that swept over her expression was only matched by the awe in her eyes. "And earlier…when we talked without speaking?"

Clark's expression mirrored hers. "Never."

"Was it a one time thing or will it last?"

"I honestly don't know."

"So…" Swallowing hard, the implication of his answers grew exponentially with each one he gave. "…when those crystals hit us…did you…see anything?"

Clark nodded. "Did you?"

"Yeah." Lois nodded in turn. "Yeah, I did. Seems we've done this before."

"What?"

Her hand gently ran the length of his face as her eyes roamed every precious inch before meeting his gaze. "Love each other."

Clark's lips spread as his eyes narrowed. "Is this the part where Kinky Clark comes in?"

Lois chuckled and scooted closer, her breath hot on his skin. "Oh, most definitely."

Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth as her gaze dropped to his lips. There was no doubt in his mind what was on hers.

"Lois…" Her name was a mixed concoction of a warning and a plea.

The door to Lois's room swung open unexpectedly, ushering into their world of solace an unwelcomed, invading force in the form of a burly nurse with an equally burly attitude. She crossed her massive arms over her portly chest. "Alright, snuggle-bunny. Time to go."

Lois groaned in protest.

The nurse with the name 'Puddin' on her name tag shook her head and held up a halting hand. "Nope. Not this time. I've already broken the rules letting him stay as long as I have. Visiting hours were over a while back, and you, little lady, have some healing to do."

Lois instinctively wrapped her arms around Clark's waist before her rules-following Kryptonian had a chance to move. "No, no, wait. Can't we just…break the rules a little bit more? Just this third time? Pretty please?"

Puddin's gaze swept over the two of them, entwined bodies and all, as an eyebrow rose. "Seems to me you're already breaking a few. And those beds are made for sleeping, you know. If I let him stay any longer rules won't be the only thing broken."

"Lois, she's right." The admonition reaching Cautious Clark, he sided with the nurse, earning a disgruntled frown from Lois. "You need sleep to heal. This can wait. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

But Lois didn't want to wait. Or waste precious time missing Clark. Or fall asleep anywhere but in his arms.

"Ok, ok, fine." Lois dramatically sighed her defeat. "Then can you give us just one more minute? Just one?"

"Miss Lane…"

Clark chimed in again. This time, on Lois' side. "Just to say good night? It's been a really rough day. And we...kinda have a thing for each other." His understatement was endearingly delivered with a famous Clark Kent, bone-melting grin.

Puddin' softened perceptibly. "Alright, but only a few." Her gaze shifted to Lois. "_You_ are one lucky girl."

Lois beamed. "And _you_ have no idea..."

She left the two alone and Clark reluctantly slipped out of bed and Lois' arms.

Before he could escape too far, Lois captured his hand and gazed up at him, her eyes soft and glowing. "Hey. Thanks for saving me today."

"Saving you is an act of self-preservation." Hovering over her, Clark smiled back as he swept a strand of hair off her cheek. "You don't need to thank me for that. What you do need though, is sleep. We can talk about all this tomorrow."

"Kay." Lois nodded and stifled a yawn that suddenly overtook her. "Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"_Maybe_ I _was_ wrong earlier for…well, you know."

Clark chuckled, knowing that was the best he was going to get. At least verbally. "Apology accepted." He leaned forward to capture her lips in a slow, lingering kiss. When he finally pulled back, his glowing eyes echoed his words. "I love you, Lois Lane."

It was the first time she'd heard the words out loud though she realized she'd felt them for what seemed like years. She knew it was customary, even traditional, to return the sentiment in such a situation.

But Lois and Clark were anything but traditional.

"Yeah, well…" A smug smile tugged her lips upward. "…what's not to love?"

For once, Clark Kent couldn't argue. And surprisingly, he wasn't disappointed by her response. The look in her eyes was more than enough for him. Besides, he had a very strong feeling Lois Lane wasn't through with him yet.

"What indeed?" Another kiss. Another wink. "Sweet dreams."

He made it a foot from her bed before he was stopped.

"Clark?"

Clark turned and came back to the bed. "Yeah?"

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"When you sneak back in…"

"Sneak back?" He blinked innocently, though there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Lois, how could you think I'd do something like that?"

"Still trying out that poker face, huh?" Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark, you and I both know you can't be without me for too long. Especially not tonight."

She stifled another yawn, feeling the full effects of the drugs working their way through her system now that a six foot two god of a man was no longer lying in her arms, completely distracting her. "Surely you know the whole wanting to say good-night things was just a ploy to get you alone long enough to make plans to break every rule possible."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she ignored him. "So, when you sneak back in…bring me my bunny slippers. Oh. And my Nascar blanket. You know…the one with Dale Sr. on it. And if you just happen to pick up a pint of mint chocolate, I _just_ might be grateful enough to share."

Clark fought back the laughter building inside of him. "Anything else?"

"Uh…nope. Nope, I think that's it. Oh, except…"

A questioning eyebrow rose. "Except?"

"Make sure you're back here and in my arms by midnight."

"Midnight, huh?" Amusement danced in his eyes when he saw her struggling to keep hers open. "And just what happens at midnight?"

Lois scrunched her nose in disappointment. "Don't you know _any_ fairy tales?"

"Uh…no." Clark grinned. "And I certainly didn't know tough-as-nails Lois Lane did."

"I said I know them, that doesn't mean I like them." Lois replied as defensively as she could in her increasingly groggy state. "Besides, you pick up a few when you read them to your younger sister every night for years." Lois waved the explanation away with a flip of her hand. "Since you're a total novice, I guess I have to explain."

Clark slipped back onto the bed, preparing for what he correctly assumed would be a fascinating explanation. As it turned out, he had to listen closely. Lois' words were beginning to slow.

"Midnight's when all the sparkles and fairy dust and magic ends. And the prince? He goes bye-bye. Just poof. Disappears. Such a typical male." Her eyes slipped closed and she let out a dreamy sigh. "Unless he's a rare one. From another place. Far, far away. In which case, he sneaks back in and let's his princess hold him when the clock strikes. And then…he has no choice but to stay with her…" Her smile deepened. "…forever."

"Oh, so I'm your prince now?" A smug smile slipped over his expression and made it into his voice.

Hearing it, one eye popped open. "It's only a one night offer."

"And if I accept this offer, will that make you my princess?"

Her expression registered disgust at the suggestion, completely forgetting it was her suggestion in the first place. She cast about for a better label. "More like…your warrior queen."

"Now, that's more like it." Clark commented, unable to mask the love underlying the taunt.

"Ha. Ha." Her eyes slid open to meet his gaze. "Think you can handle it?"

Clark slipped off the bed, leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before uttering a command that made her heart stop and race all at the same time. "Get some sleep. A lot's riding on that midnight date of ours."

She waited till he was out of her room and several steps down the hall.

Then she spoke to him without saying a word.

"Smallville? Can you hear me?"

Clark stopped dead in his tracks as a smile that rivaled the sun broke out over his expression. Something warm exploded in the center of his chest then radiated outward till he was sure he was glowing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can."

She could sense his awe through the connection.

"One more thing."

"What?"

Lois sigh filled their connection.

"I love you, too."

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello all, I know it has been a very, very, very long time since I've updated this story. Hope to finish this one very soon if you're still interested. **

**Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Like any good reporter, Lois Lane had questions.

And like any good super-powered, undocumented being from another planet, Clark Kent provided answers.

Willingly. Eagerly. Happily.

After all, this particular being just happened to be head over heels for a certain reporter who just happened to have an insatiably curious mind that he just happened to find fascinatingly irresistible.

Like a strange and distant planet with untold beauties begging to be explored.

Even then, Clark's knowledge only went so far.

So Lane and Kent decided to do what any good investigative team would…they investigated.

Together.

First order of business?

With the aid of a 'borrowed' surveillance tape of Tess' office that would have civil rights lawyers salivating and newspapers blaring headlines about reverse sexual harassment, Lois finagled an extra two weeks of vacation time. For both of them. Effective immediately. Tess was more than willing to accommodate her star reporters. In exchange for the tape—and their convenient lapse in memory—of course.

Their next stop?

Chloe Sullivan.

It wasn't a surprise that Chloe had always kept an accounting of the various 'Wall of Weird' encounters they'd had through the years. What was surprising? How incredibly detailed it all was. And the volume. It was staggering.

And for two head-over-heels and blissfully-aware-of-it reporters, focus on all-thing-alien was not necessarily at the top of their priority list.

For three days straight Chloe patiently recalled whatever data Clark requested and provided insight when asked. But for the most part, she just watched as Lois and Clark lobbed theories at each other with their usual banter. In no time, a smile or a wink would spontaneously appear. Rolling her eyes and chuckling at their antics, she'd glance at the clock and predict how many minutes it would take for them both to get a sudden desire for dinner.

It never took long. And they, mysteriously, never returned.

And how was the couple fairing?

Lois devoured the information about Clark like a starving child. And Clark? He just marveled at the ease with which Lois handled each new tidbit of abnormality, no matter how disturbing, frightening or marvelous it might be.

Still, there was precious little in Chloe's stash that answered the questions most on Lois and Clark's mind.

So, they went to the only source left.

John Jones.

It was while sitting in the Martian detective's office that Lois first got a glimpse of her space boy gone cosmically distracted. Though anything but oblivious to her, Clark was clearly not as attentive as he'd been over the past week.

His face was drawn, his brows furrowed. His body was tense as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped tightly in front of him. And his right foot? It had developed an unexplained and insatiable need to tap nervously on the dingy tiles beneath it.

After five minutes of near silence, Lois couldn't take any more.

She stopped her own impatient pacing, grabbed a chair and spun it around to face Clark. Plopping down, she studied him for a long moment before declaring an observation.

"So this is what that face has been about all these years."

Clark blinked at her, his concentration broken. "What?"

"This." Reaching up she gently ran her hands down both sides of his face, her concerned roaming gaze taking in every nuance of his expression. "So…serious. In an intergalactic traveler sort of way. Like you're worried about some invading force." She paused to gauge his expression. "Are you?"

"Maybe a little." Clark confessed, realizing there was really no point in hiding it from her. At her questioningly raised eyebrow, Clark explained. "Look, Lois, you're a newcomer to the whole 'from another world' part of my life. You haven't experienced these 'great reveal' sessions yet. They're not always what they're cracked up to be."

"No?" She gathered his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me."

"Oh, I don't know…" Pulling in a contemplative breath, Clark's mind scanned the various times his human self had crashed head first into his Kryptonian destiny. One such time came to mind. "Ok. Like there was this one time I got a message from my biological father..."

"Jor-el."

"Right." Clark nodded. "And, you know, it was some cryptic thing about how it was time for…" His voice changed to mimic the almost robotic and clearly authoritarian voice of a father he'd never met. "…the last son to begin his quest to rule the third planet." His lips twisted in pained irony. "I mean, think about it. Me. Ruling the world. What does someone do with something like that?"

"Ignore it." Lois answered promptly.

"Easy to say. Harder to do."

"Not when you have a heart like yours."

"Lois…"

"Clark, you said it yourself. You…ruler of the world…not exactly the first go to when thinking of potential careers for mild-mannered Clark Kent." Her teasing smile gentled. "Something inside of you knew that."

"Yeah, but something inside of me was also terrified it might, in fact, be true. I did things, Lois, that hurt a lot of people just so I could ignore that message." Expression layered with guilt, Clark blew out a heavy breath. "In fact, I've run from my destiny for so long I can't help but wonder sometimes what would have happened if I'd just stopped asking questions and done as I was told."

"But then you wouldn't be Clark Kent." Lois observed. "And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be Kal-el either." Seeing that doubt still hovering in his eyes, Lois took a different tact. "When did you receive this message?"

"High school. Uh…sophomore year, I think."

"And yet, the third planet is still safe from your tyranny." Lois quipped lightly though she clearly took his musings seriously. "In fact, the third planet is just...safe. _Because_ of you."

"Lois, I hardly think it's _because_ of me."

"That's just what I'd expect..." A knowing smile touched Lois' lips. "...from my humble hero."

Clark blushed and opened his mouth to protest. Lois plowed on with her point as if she didn't notice. "Look, Clark, I know you have a destiny. That you're here in our world for a reason. And who knows? Maybe that destiny _is_ to rule with world - with kindness, courage, goodness. All of which you have in great abundance. But does it really matter that your destiny has a name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way I see it, I have a destiny too. So does Oliver and Chloe and...even Tess. I think sometimes we get so wrapped up in trying to figure out our purpose in life or…our destiny…we analyze it, question it, search for it…that we miss the greatest part."

"Yeah?" Intrigued by the inner workings of Lois Lane's mind, Clark was all ears. "And what would that be?"

"Living it." Lois stated with simple clarity. "I mean, if we'd just follow our hearts, do what we know to be right and _be_ who we really are…we won't have to find our destiny." A soft smile played on her lips. "It will find us. When we're ready for it."

That gained her a small smile, relaxed shoulders. The foot stopped tapping. "Guess I never thought of it that way."

"Yeah, well, until recently you didn't have me in the know to point it out to you." Lois replied flippantly before sending him a wink.

Clark chuckled. "You know, I wonder, if I you had known about all of this back then…would I have even listened to your sage wisdom?"

Lois shrugged. "Ah, probably not. After all, you have been a little behind the curve when realizing the brilliance of Lois Lane."

"A fact…" Clark smiled as he leaned forward for a much needed kiss. "…you'll never let me forget."

"Damn straight." Lois flashed a grin then sobered. "So, what is it? What's got you worried?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. A certain uncertainty crept into his voice, his eyes. His gaze lowered to their clasped hands. "What if we…you know, we find out we're not meant to be or something?"

Lois smiled to herself, her gaze focus on the large hand resting in hers. She absently traced the lines in his palm and wished, for the first time in her life, that she knew how to read fortunes. "So, what if we do? Are you telling me you'd let some random legend make you stop loving me?"

"Nothing can do that." His returning confidence gained her full attention. "No, Lane, this love of ours is as solid as my fortress."

Lois beamed. "That's nice to hear."

"That's nice to say. It's even nicer to mean." Clark whispered his awe. And his real concern. "I just…I don't want you to be hurt, you know, if we hear something…"

"We won't." Lois declared confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because…" Lois gathered Clark's face in her hands, her hazel eyes softened "…we've followed our hearts. We've done what we know to be right. We are our best selves when we're together, and _I_ think it's time, Clark Kent, for destiny to find us."

"God, I love you." Clark whispered.

"I know." Lois whispered back.

Their lips met in the gentlest of kisses. Soft, trembling and full of awe.

The clearing of a throat broke their kiss.

Lois and Clark reluctantly pulled apart to focus on the man before them who brought them swiftly to the purpose of their meeting with a statement.

"So you want to know about the legend."

"Absolutely!" Lois and Clark both answered together. They shared a bemused smile before Clark reached over and took her hand.

John noticed the gentle blush that rushed over Lois' cheeks and smiled to himself. She was clearly not used to that kind of spontaneous show of public affection that Clark was all to eager to give. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Have you read the book I gave you?"

"We...can't." Clark admitted slowly. "It's in some obscure language neither of us have seen let alone translate. It's not Kryptonian. It's not from any language known to man. We've checked everything. Every race, every time period. Not even Chloe could find it in her research. We honestly don't know where it came from or how to even begin deciphering it."

"Did you ask Jor-el?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Clark quickly glanced in Lois' direction then away again. "Jor-el's never really been all that…fond of my human connections."

"I see." John commented with a nod. "Well, unfortunately, I can't help you translate."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know the language either." He went to his desk and deposited some police files before turning to face the two young people. "What I do know is that you won't find it anywhere because this book - this language - was created for just two people. And only those people can read it."

Lois and Clark exchanged glances.

"And those two people would be?" Clark ventured, knowing the instinctively but needing to hear it just the same.

John pulled up a chair and settled himself in for a brief history lesson. "I'm sure you know, Clark, that Jor-el was not the first Kryptonian to visit this planet."

"Well, I know the Kawatche people believe a Kryptonian came to Earth over 500 years ago and prophesied that another would fall from the skies in a rain of fire. That he'd have the strength of ten men and be able to start fires with his eyes."

"Just like you." Lois commented softly, her gaze trained on Clark's face.

"Yes." John confirmed. "And the Kawatche people named that man..."

"Naman."

John nodded. "Then you know the legend of Saageth."

Clark swallowed hard and nodded.

"And the True One."

Realization lit Clark's eyes and a smile started to break out. He turned to Lois, his voice full of awe. "The True One."

A confused and suddenly wary Lois Lane looked from a smiling Clark to a smiling John back to a smiling Clark. "Wait. Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Because its you."

"What's me?"

"You're her."

"Her who?"

"The True One."

"Ok, Smallville, I'm usually down with riddles and games, but really? Now?"

Clark chucked, his excitement growing. "All this time...I'd completely forgotten about the legend."

"What legend?"

Mind in a whirl, Clark skipped over Lois' question with one of his own as he turned back to John. "But wait. If the legend is true and Lois and I are Naman and the True One, why can't we read the book?"

"Because you need the code breaker."

"The code breaker?"

"An object or device that will help you translate the text." John responded patiently.

"An object..." Clark's brows drew down in concentration. "But Palak was destroyed and..." A smile broke over his expression. "The bracelet! Of course, the bracelet." A frown tugged his lips downward. "But...how is it supposed to break the code?"

"Do you have the book with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, right here." Clark answered as he pulled the book out of his coat and handed it to John.

Turning it over, John noted a slight indentation in the back cover of the book. "I believe this is what you're looking for."

Taking the book back, Clark shook his head in disbelief as he ran his fingers over an emerging pattern that was suddenly so clearly marked. "This wasn't here before."

"It's always been there, Clark." John commented cryptically. "Maybe you just weren't ready to see it."

Blue eyes sparkling with awe and realization, Clark couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. "You were right, Lois."

"Naturally, Smallville." Lois quipped with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Still thoroughly confused."

"We didn't have to find our destiny." Clark chuckled as he handed the book to her. "It found us."

tbc...


End file.
